


Stay Close to Me

by JammingWithEdward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Relationship Study, Roomates, cuz how more cliche can we get, domestic living, dummies who need to get their shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammingWithEdward/pseuds/JammingWithEdward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being best friends with Jean Kirstein has definitely  had its ups and downs. Then again doesn’t every friendship, every relationship? As kids growing up together, there was never a dull moment, and lighthearted good times were never lacking. Naturally, as one grows older things change. Its then you realize friendship could be a very fragile thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Becomes of the Brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for the best friends to lovers trope idk why but I've always had a soft spot for it. Probs very cliché but no regrets.

Your phone vibrates next to you on the couch. You pick it up and see _Jeanbo_ on your front screen. You unlock it and click on the text message.

 **Jeanbo:** “Hey are you home?”

 **(FN):** “I am. What’s up?”

 **Jeanbo:** “Can I go over right now?”

You furrow your eyebrows at that. Something was up. Something must have happened for Jean to be asking _permission_ to go over. He usually showed up uninvited at whatever time of the day or night he was available, regardless of you having guests or even dates over. A cock block that he was, but as your best friend since you were both five years old, you had gotten accustomed to him showing up whenever you were home, busy or not.

 **Jeanbo:** “Too late I’m already here open the door”

There’s a knock on the door. You look up from your phone and roll your eyes,  that was more like it.

You get up from the couch and walk to your door.  Jean stands there holding a six pack of your favorite beer in one hand and a brown paper bag full of chips and junk food in his other arm. 

He holds up the beer. “Movie night?”

You snort. “Sure. But what’s with the text, since when are you polite-“ You pause when Jean makes his way inside your apartment. You notice his eyes are red rimmed and blood shot.  You furrow your eyebrows in concern.

“Hey what’s wrong?” You ask softly. He doesn’t answer you and walks towards your living room. You shut the door and follow after him.

He puts down the snacks and beer on your coffee table and pulls a beer from the six pack and opens it. He sits on your couch as he takes a big gulp and burps loudly before he answers.  “Nothing like the girl of your dreams breaking it off with you because she “needs space” to ruin your Saturday night.” He says dejectedly.

Your eyebrows rise in realization. “Mikasa broke up with you?” You ask in disbelief.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “What a bullshit excuse. Would’ve much rather preferred she cheated on me and dump me because she wanted another guy’s dick.” He takes another gulp of beer.

You sigh and give him a sympathetic look. You cross your arms over your chest. “Jean don’t say that.”

“I’m serious (FN). I gave her five years of my life. Five fucking years I’ll never get back. You know what sucks?  She came at me with this out of nowhere. I thought everything was fine between us. I picked her up from work, we went to pick up Luna’s medicine from the vet, and we went back to the apartment.  She was mixing Luna’s food with the medicine when she tells me 'Jean we should break up.' Like what the fuck? I thought she was joking. On top of her breaking up with me while she’s de-worming the fucking cat, she says this so nonchalantly.  She says, “We’ve been together so long I think we should take some time apart. I need some space. I’m not happy anymore and I don’t think you are either.” What fucking bullshit! Why would she think I was unhappy?  We even made plans to go to Hawaii this summer and she fucking dumps me like we weren’t serious like..like this whole entire fucking relationship meant nothing to her.”

You exhale and frown at how hurt your best friend clearly felt right now.

“That’s heavy Jean. I’m sorry.” You say sincerely walking towards him and grabbing a beer as you sit down next to him.

He finishes the remnants of his beer and shrugs. “I mean nothing I can do now.” He puts the can down  on the table and grabs another one.

You knew now you had to step up as the best friend and make him feel better.  He interrupts your thoughts when he speaks first

“By the way I need a place to stay tonight. I’m gonna start looking for a place soon but that could take who knows how long-

“Please you know you don’t need an invite to stay at my place. “ You say as you take a sip of your beer.

He sighs and brings his beer towards you and you bump your beer can with his. “Here’s to you roomie.”

You snort. “You better fucking clean up after yourself though.  I mean it.” You say playfully, your tone gentle.

He rolls his amber eyes. “ And it begins.” You roll your eyes this time and laugh. You get up to pick a movie and put in your DVD player.

================

The rest of the night is spent talking about anything besides Mikasa and their relationship. You realized Jean didn’t want to talk about her at the moment and you understood and were considerate of that. But still, you wondered what led up to Jean being dumped and him being here on your couch watching The Breakfast Club for the thousandth time.

As John Bender walks down the football field his fist up in the air, the credits follow after and you turn to see Jean, his arms crossed over his chest, fighting sleep as his eyes droop and his head leans to the side. You yawn yourself his tiredness rubbing off on you and you get up off the couch. His eyes pop open when he feels you shift.

“Where you going?” He asks, voice sleepy.

“To get you some pillows and blankets hang on.”

“You’re going to bed already?”

“Well you’re practically snoring and drooling, might as well.” You reply

He rolls his eyes. “I’m up, lets watch another movie.” He yawns and rubs sleep away from his eyes

You look over at the digital clock on the shelf underneath your TV.  It was 10:43pm. Still pretty early. Well what you and Jean considered early.

“Hmm…how about some xbox?”

He lights up at that. “I like the way you think roomie.” You stifle a yawn and walk over to you TV to set it up.

 

**Three hours later..**

 

“Motherfucking shit (FN)!” Jean exclaims as your character manages to keep repeatedly roundhouse kicking Jeans character rendering him unable to get back up.

You laugh out loud.  “SHHHH! You’re gonna make Mr. Laney come back here, shut up!” You remind Jean to keep it down as your elderly neighbor had stopped by to let you know you both were being way too noisy.

“Finish him!” The video game pretty much declares your win as you easily knock Jean’s character down.

 “GAH ! Shit!” He sighs exasperatedly and tosses his control onto the couch behind him. The both of you were sitting on the floor leaning against the pillows you had grabbed earlier for Jean to sleep on.

“I’m done. Fuck this.” He says in frustration. You chuckle.

“You said that twelve rematches ago.” You say taking another sip of your now second beer.

“Well, I mean it this time.” He says taking a sip of his now fourth beer. He gulps it all down and slams the empty can on coffee table.

“D’aww don’t be such a sore loser Jeanbo.” You mock in a baby voice and pinch his cheek for good measure. He Jerks away and pushes your hand, a frown on his face. You laugh and he comes near your face and burps loudly and blows his breath towards you in retaliation. 

You move your face away from him while shoving his back, your hand pushing his head back.“Gross! What are you 12? Act your age, horseface!”  You yell at him. Not realizing what you said sounded exactly like something a child would say.

He raises his eyebrows, his expression surprised. “What did you call me?”

You furrow your own eyebrows and then realization hits you. “Horseface”, a nickname given to Jean by Eren Jaeger when you were kids. It stuck and followed Jean all through elementary and middle school making for the dirty blonde boy to declare Eren as his rival “from now and til eternity”,10 year old Jean had said. It had managed to die down a bit when he started high school and girls started noticing him once he’d gone through puberty and shed his baby fat, thus blossoming the arrogance and cockiness Jean developed in his teenage years. Eren was really the only one that freely called him “Horseface” even to this day. You however had never used the nickname and opted for your own insults “Asswipe” “Dill hole”, “Moron”. Not as creative as Horseface sure, but you just never found it necessary to use. You’d never seen Jean as horseface-like, as much as Eren tried wholeheartedly to convince you of one day when you were all hanging out.

You bite back a laugh. “It just came out.” You say nonchalantly and shrug.

“Don't make it a habit. That fucking Jaeger I swear- you've been hanging out with him too much lately. ”

You blush at the hidden truth of what Jean had said, not having updated Jean on your…interests as of late.

“So what if I have?” You challenge, tone playful. You resist laughing when Jean grimaces in confusion and realization hits him.

“I was totally kidding. I hope _you’re_ kidding. Please tell me you’re fucking kidding.”

You sigh and offer a smile. “Well it’s late. We’ll talk tomorrow.” You slap Jeans face affectionately. “Night Jeanbo!” You stand up and make your way towards your room.

“(FN) hold up! You can’t just leave me hanging! (FN) How could you possibly be seeing that pencil dick Eren ?!”

You snort before you get to your door having heard him. You debate replying something cheeky knowing he'd give you the 3rd degree the next day but what the hell you'd tell him sooner or later. "Sorry to disappoint but he's got far from a pencil dick!" You reply back and shut the door right after.

Jean gapes, shocked to hear this coming from you and about Eren none the less. He stands up and walks towards your room wanting answers. He opens your door as you're about to climb into bed. You resist laughing at the expression on his face. "Spill it. Now."


	2. Two is Company, Three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning fart jokes and poop jokes ahead.

“Can’t we do this tomorrow?” You say sleepily and yawn lifting your covers and climbing into bed.

“Nah.”  Jean follows after you and climbs onto the other side of your bed, much to your surprise and annoyance. He sits back and leans against your pillows and the headboard. Meanwhile you lay on your side facing him reluctantly, your elbow on your pillow as you hold your head up.

“Jean seriously-“

“How in the world did you end up dating Jaeger? Wasn’t he on a road trip or some shit? (FN) he’s an asshole he-”

“To be completely honest, he’s only ever been an asshole to you.”

He grimaces remembering that it was true.  Eren didn’t actually beef with any of your other friends. For some reason Jean and Eren just couldn’t get along from the moment they met. Jean never did understand why you kept him around all these years. He’d grown so tired of having to play nice when you’d invite Eren with your already established group of friends. Sasha, Marco and Connie were still very much close to the both of you. Though he couldn’t deny the one good thing Jaeger brought to the group was Armin, who was an actual decent human being unlike that asswipe Eren.

“Yeah thanks for having my back by the way, so called best friend.” He says, bitterness in his tone. You roll your eyes at his childishness.

“You know that’s not fair. And you aren’t so innocent either. Might I remind you of the time you put gum in his hair when we went on the field trip to the museum. Or how about the time at Sasha’s party you spit in his beer when he wasn’t looking, yeah I saw that and you’re gross by the way.”

He frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.“What about the time he drew a dick on my forehead with sharpie when I was wasted at Connie’s kick back. I had a dick print on my forehead for  3 fucking  days!” You laugh out loud at that, remembering how red his forehead was from trying to scrub it off, he’d made it worse. His frown deepens and you press your lips together to resist laughing. He continues.

“What about the time he told that cute girl I had I crush on in 7th grade I had herpes and she wouldn’t talk to me until I got you to tell her it wasn’t true. Or the time he spread the rumor that I get a boner every time I hear someone neigh.” You sigh and shake your head at how immature both boys had been in their youth.

“Jean all this happened in middle school and high school. I know he wasn’t an angel either. But look he always treated me right and was sweet to me. He came to visit me last week, when he got back , and we just..connected I guess.”

Jean grimaces for the thousandth time.“ Gross. You could do better (FN). Seriously.” He talks with with a stern tone and you can’t help but roll your eyes.

“Why are you so hung up on this so called rivalry you have with him. It’s been over ten years Jean. Can’t you let that shit go. I don’t understand-”

“You don’t get it (FN) he always starts it. Always has to make a side comment or snarky remark about everything I do and say. He lives to make my life miserable, I swear he gets off on it.”

“Jean he does not. And quit losin your shit, we’re not even dating yet. Just talking, hanging out seeing where this goes.”

“Hope it goes straight to shit like everything else that comes out of his mouth.”

“That’s harsh. Meanie.” You say childishly, poking him in the rib.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair he crosses his arms again and looks down at you again. “Look… at the end of the day all I care about is you not getting hurt. That’s all.”

Your heart warms at that and you sit up next to him to meet his height. “Aww that’s sweet, Jean. But don’t worry about me. I’m a big girl, we’re not awkward little kids anymore.”

He sighs and looks at you intently and his eyes soften and so does his tone. “No, I guess not.”

You smile. “I’ve got work tomorrow so I’m gonna turn in. You can stay just don’t hog all the sheets like your stingy ass always ends up doing.” You warn as you yawn again and lie back down on the bed, pulling your sheets up to cover your form. You briefly recall the last time you shared a bed with Jean was five years ago, both of you freshmen in College. It was never awkward, always innocent and actually really comfortable to sleep beside him. The only weird thing you remember was that he sleep talked sometimes.  But sharing a bed since you were kids was pretty normal, both of you keeping to your sides of the bed .

“I only hog the sheets to shield my face from your smelly farts.” He teases and yawns as he lies down next you, shifting into a comfortable position. He was already wearing sweat pants so he didn’t bother asking for clothes to borrow, you always managed to find something of his when he was over. 

You laugh sarcastically and flick him on the forehead.

He flinches. “OW!”

“I will make you sleep on the floor without any blankets or pillows, try me Jean.” You warn sleepily. He chuckles at that well aware that wasn’t an empty threat.

“I’m just kidding. Last one for the night. Good night kiddo.” He gives you one last smile before he turns to his side, his back towards you.

“ Good night .” You yawn and turn over to your other side, drifting to sleep instantly.

 

**The next morning**

 

The sun hitting your arm wakes you up as you had it extended and hanging off the bed. You retract your arm and curl it towards you, it felt warm and…why is there- “What the hell?” you groggily reach for Jean’s hand on your boob and move it off of you. It falls limply on the mattress by your chest. He was spooning you from behind tangled in awkward position, his other arm wrapped underneath you at your waist holding you like a teddy bear. Your face heats up when you feel his breath on the back off your neck and your heart starts racing when you feel him tighten his grip on you.

You shift, wiggling out of his grip and removing the arm he had over you. He stirs and you freeze. “Mmm.” He opens his eyes and you turn around just as he notices you’re super close to his face.

“Oh shit!” He untangles himself off of you and takes his arm back quickly.

“My bad! I…uh force of habbit.” He turns red running his hand through his bed head.

“Sure dude. Whatever just be careful where you put those hands kay .” You warn not meeting him in eye as you get up to put your slippers on and he notices. 

Then his eyes widen at last thing you said. _Crap._ Did he grab your boob, your butt? He tended to get rather handsy with Mikasa when they slept in the same bed. _When they slept_ …past tense. It hit him suddenly and he frowns. Really, that was actually the day before yesterday.

“I’m sorry.” He says softly and he rubs sleep from his face with his hand.

You tie your hair up as you change the subject. Not wanting to make a big deal about it. “You want waffles?”

He gives you a lopsided smile and chuckles. “You really have to ask?”

You  smile. “Just checking. By the way you get to do the dishes.”

“What-“

“Kay thanks!” You run out of the room and into the kitchen not waiting for him to start arguing. And strangely, you were left  feeling the unmistakable sensation of butterflies in your stomach.

================

After breakfast, you make sure Jean cleans up and you get ready for work. He doesn’t work weekends, lucky idiot, so he informs you that his plans for today include bringing some of his stuff over to your place and going to a storage place to rent out a unit to store the bigger items he owns. He was courteous enough to not want to clutter your already small apartment.

You grab your keys and purse off the kitchen counter and walk towards the door. You realize you only had one copy of your key so you take it off your key chain and hand it to him

“Here. You think you can go get a copy today?”

“Yeah no worries.”

“I’ll be home around 4pm. You wanna go grocery shopping later?” He walks with you towards the door so he could lock after you leave.

He nods. “Sounds good I’ll be home by then.” 

“Mmkay see ya!”

“See ya.”

 You walk out the door and he shuts it.

He walks towards your living room deciding to watch a bit of TV before he sets out to go back to his old place. He was already dreading it.

**Later that day**

You pull up to your apartment complex , worn out and needing a shower and a nap. You text Jean to let him know you were outside waiting for him to make your way to the grocery store.

 **(FN):** “I’m out here hurry yo ass up.”

 **Jeanbo:** “Patience mon meilleur amie.”

You snort as you type your reply.

 **(FN):** “Quit showing off ya stale french roll.”

 **Jeanbo:**   :O

 **(FN):** “What are you even doing?”

 **Jeanbo:** “Taking a shit.”

 **(FN):**   “Well tell your asshole to hurry up.”

 **Jeanbo:** “You can’t rush these things (FN).”

 **(FN):** “I thought nothing slowed down Jean Kirstein.”

 **Jeanbo:** “Nothing except my ass”

 **(FN):**   :/

 **Jeanbo:**   /:

You yawn and roll your eyes at his last reply. You toss your phone in your cup holder and lean your car seat back. If he was seriously destroying your toilet right now the least you could do was get some sleep.  You shut your eyes and start drifting out of consciousness.

“BAH!”

You jerk awake. “AHHH! GAH! Damn it I fucking hate you!”

 Jean is suddenly on your side of the window scaring you like the maniac that he is. He’s cracking up his head thrown back as he guffaws.

“Get in the fucking car shit for brains!” You yell at him, irritated at being awoken so suddenly.

“I couldn’t resist, sorry.” He says still chuckling. You start the car as he goes around to hop on to the passenger side. You wait for him to buckle up before you pull out into the street.

“You seriously suck.” You say, heart still beating fast from the scare.

“D’aww someone’s grumpy wumpy.” He mocks in a baby voice.

You reach over and pinch his arm.

“Ouch! You’re so unnecessarily aggressive!” He whines, rubbing his arm.

“Wouldn’t be if you weren’t unnecessarily stupid.” You say casually, your irritation dissipating.

He rolls his eyes and takes out his phone to check his social media.

 “How was..the trip back to your apartment? Did you get all your stuff?” You ask, a bit cautiously.

He sighs leaning his elbow against the car door. “I did, it's all taken care of. But It was…. In three words..awkward as fuck.” He uses his fingers for emphasis.

“Did you guys…talk?”

“Well yeah. She apologized…kinda.”

“Kinda?”

“She said she felt bad for hurting me and basically she just wanted to be single for a while. Do things by herself. Get to know herself better…I guess I understood where she was coming from.”

He sighs and furrows his eyebrows. “Doesn’t mean it hurt any less though.”

You sigh. “Understandably. You still love her?”

He looks at you and biting his thumbnail casually.

“Well yeah.” He answers tone somber.

You shake your head feeling stupid for asking that. “Sorry that was a dumb thing to ask.”

He sighs again. “No its okay. Hey thanks for.. you know..not asking me about her last night. Kinda just wanted a distraction from that you know.”

“No need to thank me Jean, and yeah I get it.” You pull into a parking space and smile softly at Jean who returns it. As open and candid as you both were with each other, you knew how to read Jean and knew when he didn’t want to talk about something. You knew when to give him space just like he knew when to give you space. Kind of ironic. All this talk about one’s personal space and what not.

 

**Back at home**

“Did you add the eggs?”

He looks at you skeptically. “It needs eggs?”

You cock an eyebrow. “Yesss. What, you expect the breadcrumbs to stick to the chicken magically?”

“Yeah that’s exactly what I was expecting.” He quips, going to the fridge for the carton of eggs.

You were sautéing veggies in a pan and keeping an eye on the rice. You left Jean in charge of breading chicken thinking he’d have a basic idea of how it’s made.  

“Ok smart ass, don’t forget the pan needs to be set on medium heat if-“ Your phone rings on the counter behind you both and you grab a rag to wipe your hands before you walk over and reach for it.

You see Eren’s name appear on the screen. You answer, smile on your face subconsciously.

“Hey what’s up?” You answer first.

“Hey not much. Whatcha up too right now?”

“Just cooking dinner. Why?”

“Oh. I was…uh actually gonnna ask if you wanted to go get dinner with me.”

You bite your lip and lean back against the counter. Jean turns around, he see’s you smiling and looking down at the floor.

“Oh, I'm sorry I wish you would’ve told me earlier I would’ve-“

“No it’s all good don’t worry about it. Next time okay?”

“Or…”

You look up and find Jean giving you a quizzical look. You hesitate a bit before you ask. Torn between what you should do.

“How about you come over and eat dinner with us?”

“Aw really..wait us? Who’s there?” His tone changes slightly from light to serious.

You bite the inside of your cheek as you answer nervous that he’d reject your invitation right after you disclosed who.

"Jean.”

“Jean’s over there? Is Mikasa with him?” 

“No it’s just us.”

“Okay I’m on my way. See ya in a bit!”

“Okay bye-” He hangs up before you can tell him to drive safe.

You sigh and walk over to Jean who’s finally putting the chicken in the frying pan.

“So um… Eren’s coming over for dinner.”


	3. Stale French Roll Vs. German Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend this chapter has a better title :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I know I'm horrible updater I apologize times a billion T.T Second, I pretty much screwed myself over by writing this while taking five classes this semester plus working part time( I'm writing this instead of studying for 3 midterms I have tomorrow but I just needed to get it out my system) Anyways that's my sob story sorry for the hold up! I'm not quitting on this story just yet ahaha hopefully you guys stick around! T.T

He freezes putting his spatula on the counter. He turns to look at you slowly, irritation obvious on his features.

“Come again?”

“I-“

He interrupts you. "Seriously (FN)? What the fuck are you talking about, Eren’s coming over for dinner- are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Oh come on Jean please just-“

“Hell no. He’s not gonna eat _my_ dinner that _I_ fucking cooked.” You roll your eyes at his immaturity and his stubbornness.

“Ok first off it’s _our_ dinner that _we_ cooked and secondly, Jean don’t be like that I promise he’ll behave-“

“Like hell he will. Nope not happening.”

“Jean I’ll talk to him I’ll ask him to lay off-“

“Ugh no! That’s pathetic…like you’re my mom something. (FN)I don’t want him here.”

You groan. “Ugh! It’s like talking to a child!”

“Yup I am who I am.” He crosses his arms against his chest.

“You’re an idiot is what you are.” You mumble as you walk to turn off the veggies that were done cooking.

“Ah, is that the right tone to be using with someone you’re asking a favor from?” He says playfully. Now you know he was just trying to push your buttons

You roll your eyes and again.  “You know what no I’m not asking, this is my place and I can invite whoever, whenever I want.” You say crossing your arms over your chest defiantly.

He remains unfazed and shrugs nonchalantly. “Mmkay. Guess I’m leaving then.”

You scoff, caught off guard at his reaction. “Jean are you serious?”

“Yup.”  He  takes off your floral apron and hangs on the hook on the side of your cabinet. “ Laters.”

He was just annoying you as always and you knew he was baiting you trying to see if you’d bite, and if he was gonna play like that so were you.

“Fine. Bye. We’ll be done in an hour… nah make that two gotta burn those calories after dinner if you know what I mean.” You wiggle your eyebrows playfully.

He turns around, disgust the only thing in his face and you bite back a chuckle.

“Fine.” He walks over to the stove and grabs the breaded chicken that was cooling off on a serving dish.

“You and your jerk off can’t have any of my chicken.” He takes the dish and walks away.

You follow after him.“Your chicken? That you didn’t even know how to cook until I fucking told you how to by the way!”

“Well fucking thank you!” He’s out of comebacks.

“You’re fucking welcome!....wait what are we doing?” You’d stooped to Jean’s childishness as always.

“I-“ The door bell cuts him off followed by a knock on the door. Eren was here and you needed to play peacemaker in order for this to go by smoothly.

 Using your puppy dog eyes as your last resort, you grab Jean’s face, your hands squeeze either side of his cheeks. “Jean please just please do me this solid. I know the three of us haven’t hung out together since high school but I really like him and I want you to give him a chance- YES I’m aware you’ve given him a million chances but look, you can call me an idiot all you want later and I’ll tell you all about how I manage not barf when I kiss him, just please try and relax, be cordial okay?”

He stares at you and his grimace slackens somewhat. He rolls his eyes and tugs your hands away from his face. “Fine. Whatever.”

You smile. “I’ll make it up to you I promise. “

He frowns as you pretty much skip towards the door. He had the lingering image of your face close to his and the details in your eye color forming patterns he’d never noticed before. He shakes his head and walks to place the food dish of chicken he was still holding on the small dining table.

You open the door to reveal Eren grinning boyishly with a bottle of wine in his hand.

“Hey you.” He was wearing an elegant black pea coat with a red scarf wrapped around his neck and casual dark jeans and sneakers. His style had definitely improved since high school.

You smile. “Hey, come in.” You step aside to let him in and he steps inside your apartment.

“It’s chilly tonight isn’t it?” You comment as you notice his cheeks were nipped from the cold.

“A bit. Can I take off my coat? It’s pretty toasty in here.”

“Yeah of course. Here I’ll take it for you.” He takes off his scarf first and then his coat and hands them to you.

“Thanks.”

“Yup, go ahead and sit at the table. We’re just about to set up to eat.” He nods and you walk to your closet between the entrance and living room to hang his stuff. Then you walk towards your little set up where your speakers and ipod dock were. You find a playlist to fill the background with soft music.

Eren walks to the kitchen and finds Jean setting up plates and utensils.

“Hey Kirstein.”

Jean cocks an eyebrow. “Jaeger.” Jean acknowledges and continues setting up.

“Need help?”

“No-“

“No don’t worry about it Eren just sit, I’ll get us cups for wine.”

Eren does as he’s told as Jean tries hard not roll his eyes at how overly nice you’re treating Eren.

**Time skip**

After serving the food on plates and placing them at the table you three settle down in your seats making small talk as you eat.

“Um I love the cups.” Eren chuckles, holding up his glass.  A glass cup set you got as a gift from Sasha, each cup had a pink little unicorn with a rainbow coming out of its ass.

You chuckle. “Sorry it’s the best I could do.”

“Yeah (FN)’s more of a beer drinker. She ends up puking everywhere when she’s had too much wine.”

 You resist kicking Jean under the table. “Thanks Jean. But uh yeah.. I usually drink beer so I haven’t splurged on a wine glass set yet.”

“Really? What’s your favorite beer? I’ll bring that instead next time.” Eren comments.

You smile. “Aww that’s sweet but don’t worry about it. This one’s really good actually, I don’t mind it with food.”

Eren smiles at you. “Glad you like it.”

“I’ve had better.” Jean comments and that’s when you nudge his leg under the table.

“I mean I go to vineyards a lot with Connie, Sasha and Marco, so my palates’ had it all.” He takes a sip of his wine and shrugs nonchalantly.

“Oh that’s cool, I’m guessing (FN) would opt out or-“

“Yeah spending a day at a winery never sat well with my stomach.” You admit candidly. 

Eren chuckles. “ So now I know where not to take you then.”

You grin at his implication. Eren hasn’t officially asked you on a date yet. The instances you’ve hung out with him since he’d been back from his road trip with Armin and their college friends, had just been casual coffee or lunch dates after the both of you fooled around. It’d been fun to connect again after a few years of not seeing him. He’d text you casually and platonically, send you pictures of his trip while he was away but nothing that would ever make you think you’d sleep with him much less have a crush on him.

“Oh I’m sure you can come up with _much_ better places to hang out at.” You nudge him and take a bite of your food.

“Putting that much faith in me, I’m flattered.” Eren comments flirtatiously, sipping his wine.

“Well that just means you have to step up to the plate Jaeger.” You smile flirtatiously.

“I’m a man of action, I’m sure I won’t disappoint.” He quips smoothly. Since when did Eren Jaeger have game? Eren had mostly been oblivious when it came to girls when he was younger. He couldn’t read signals from girls who liked him and likewise couldn’t communicate his feelings without either getting way too nervous or just plainly ignoring his feelings.

He was your enthusiastic but fiery friend from elementary. You’d befriended him in 5th grade when he took a dodge ball hit for you that cost him a tooth and a bloody nose. You both clicked right away and found him to be very loyal and protective when it came to his friends. When you’d introduce him to Jean however, they immediately butted heads but you didn’t want to lose either one as a friend so you let them deal with their own beef and remained as neutral as you could. You were close through grade school and high school but after graduation he went to a different college and you both went your separate paths.

“Does anyone want more wine? I do (FN) could you pass the wine?”Jean interrupts and you snap out of your daze.

“Sure.” You pass him the bottle and he grabs it.

“Dinner was really good by the way.” Eren comments wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Aw, thanks-.” “It was free for you, so I'm sure it was.” Jean cuts you off. 

You shoot Jean a look and he shoots you a crooked grin. You roll your eyes.

“Hey Jean where’s Mikasa by the way? You two still together?” There was a little jab with Eren's words that you caught on to.

You were shooting Eren a look hoping Jean didn’t snap at him. “Um Jean-“ You try and deter his attention from Eren, but he answers first.

“I broke up with her man.” Jean comments casually, taking a large gulp of his wine afterwards.

Eren’s eyebrows rise. “Shit seriously? Wow, didn't know you had it in you to dump someone like Mikasa. So where are you staying at now that she kicked you out -“ You inhale sharply forgetting how direct Eren could be sometimes.

“Not that it’s any of your damn business but no, I left her the apartment. I moved in with (FN).” You grimace knowing Jean was tipsy. Adding fuel to the burning pit this was headed into.

Eren furrows his brows and turns to you. “What...Jean’s living here now?”

You scratch your cheek casually unsure what you should say. “Um yes?”

Jean smirks. “ Um yes? Say it like you mean it (FN)…We’re roommies now!” Jean comments playfully and louder than needed, his eyes we’re drooping slightly and his cheeks were tinted pink. 

Eren leans into your ear to whisper so Jean couldn't hear. “Is Jean drunk?”  You nod and Eren leans back shooting Jean a smug look that you don’t quite catch. 

Jean throws an arm around your shoulders and pulls you close to him. “Yup me and this kid are living it up in this bitch! She makes the best waffles ever you’ve gotta try them.” He slurs.

Eren scowls. “Yeah I’ve had them actually.”

Jean is about to say something and you cut him off. “They’re decent Jean quit exaggerating.”

Eren shakes his head.  “No I agree with Jean.”

“Pffft dude you’re fucking-“

“Anyways so Jean’s living here now?For how long?” Eren questions cutting him off and turning towards you he’s trying to remain nonchalant but his tone sounds concerned.

“Um well-”

“That’s also none of your business Jaeger…it’s an extended stay for as long my ass pleases.” Jean unknowingly answers Eren’s question and you want to facepalm.

“Well-“ You try to interject and Eren cuts you off.

“I see.” Eren takes a last bite of his food.

“Guess that just means you’re gonna be spending more time over at my place right (FN)?” Eren quips suggestively.

You chuckle and slap his arm playfully. “Shut up.” You say teasingly.

“No I mean ‘cuz I got X box at my place too and I’m sure Jean won’t mind having the place to himself every once in a while right? Now that’s he’s on the market and all, though I’m sure that alone time will be put to good use all on his own.” You know right away what Eren’s implying and you don’t know how to divert Jean from that. Ugh here it comes.

Jean grimaces. “You of all people would know all about alone time considering you're well acquainted with your what is it, right hand?" Jean asks mockingly, feigning interest in the answer.

Eren looks annoyed for a brief second and then he laughs. “If that image of me helps _you_ out, I’m happy to help.”

“Fuck off-“

“Okay…this was fun….Eren lets meet up for X Box next week…Jean I think it’s time for coffee.” You needed to deescalate the situation, drunk Jean was impulsive and unpredictable, or a crier, depending on the situation. And Eren well its not surprising seeing he still has that same fire in him from when you were kids.

Eren sighs. “Mind if I get a coffee to go, please?”

“Oh yeah of course.” You realize you forgot to offer Eren coffee.

“Da fuck you think this is a fucking Starbucks?” Jean slurs his words and you roll your eyes.

“I’ll be right back.” You walk to your kitchen and turn on your coffee maker.

Jean turns to Eren and scowls. “Hey (FN) I’ll meet you in the living room.” He wanted to get away from Eren and at the same time lie down.

You pause for a bit, your back is towards them. “Ok…I’ll be there in a sec.” Jean gets up leaving Eren at the table and stumbles to your couch.

Eren sighs and gets up from his chair to walk towards you instead. “Need any help?”

You turn to Eren next to you and smile. “Um mind grabbing some mugs for me? You still want yours to go?”

“If it’s ok with you I don’t mind drinking it here.”

You hesitate a bit before you nod, surprised he wasn't wanting to go home after that awkward dinner conversation at the end. “How do you take yours? Mugs are in the top left cabinet.”

“Cream and sugar please.” He reaches for the cabinet and you nod open your fridge for the cream.

Eren grabs the mugs and as he places them on the counter he turns and leans against the counter behind you, watching your butt stick out as you bend over digging through your fridge, your shorts definitely accentuated your assets nicely. "Hey I think I'm out of cream is milk okay?" 

Eren snaps out of it and clears his throat. "Y-yeah, yes that's fine." 

You pull back milk in hand and shut your fridge. 

"How long ago did Jean move in? I mean I hadn't seen him all of last week?" He mentions, hoping he sounded casual.

You pour the coffee into the mugs as you answer. "He actually moved in last night. It was a very sudden thing. Y-You're not mad are you?" You ask the last thing hesitantly,but curious as to why he was pursing the topic.

"Me? NO, not at all it's just...how we go about our...um our hang outs is gonna change a bit right?" He asks curiously. 

You smile and shrug. "A bit. But... we can make it work. Like you said, might be spending more time over at yours?" You hope you didn't sound desperate so you retract a bit. "I mean only if your okay with that-" "YEAH! I mean y-yes of course I'm okay with that." Eren clears his throat, his ears redden at his sudden enthusiasm and you can't help but chuckle at how cute and boyish he seemed. He was 25 but still had a bit of that endearing nervous charm he had when he interacted with someone he liked when you were kids. You didn't really have a crush on him then to be honest, he was just someone you always felt was there for you much like Jean, except Jean and your connection ran much deeper. Eren was just a part of your protective, fun, interesting and funny odd bunch of friends. Teenager you would probably gag at the idea that you and Eren somehow managed to find something that worked for you both right now. But maybe that would be more Jean getting in your head considering Jean and you spent almost every moment possible together before Mikasa came along. 

“Hey thanks for trying not to insult Jean through _most_ of dinner. Keyword trying." You smirk and he chuckles. You stir the milk in his mug and hand it to him along with the sugar. "I know how hard it is for you and him to sit near each other for a long period of time” You nudge him playfully and he grins.

“Though I think I did a far better job than he did to be honest.” He smirks as he adds a couple of spoonfuls of sugar and stirs

You chuckle and roll your eyes “The both of you are too much to be honest.”

"Too much what?" He inquires playfully.

"Too much... just too much, too much attitude, too much personality and stubbornness and hot headedness."

He scrunches up his face playfully. "Ugh it sounds like you're comparing him to me...please stop."

"Hey you both actually have a lot more in common than you think." You say as a matter of fact, now that you realize it yourself.

"Well hell must of frozen over if Jean and I have shit in common. Moving along." He takes a sip of his coffee, clearly wanting to end that conversation there. You resist mentioning that his answer seems like something Jean's dumb ass would say. You shake your head and hold back a chuckle. You fix Jean's and yours coffee, Eren standing right next to you as you do so.

He leans onto the counter his elbow holding his head up, angled towards you, his other arm laying flat in front of him as he openly stares at you. He bites his lip as a comfortable silence falls between you both. Your eyes look to Eren’s, he's smiling at you, green eyes mischievous, pouty lips tempting you. You smile as you lean in and he meets you halfway. His lips press against yours softly and his hand comes up to your hair. His fingers loose themselves in your locks as he pries your mouth with his. He straightens up and bends his head to your height, moving his hands to your hips. You bring your own arms around his neck, the kiss now turning hungry as you open your mouth for his to take over,tongue running over your own. 

“Can’t you keep it in your fucking pants for one night Jaeger?”

You instantly pull back. Your hand covers your mouth, feeling a bit embarrassed at being caught. Jean's drunk anyway so hopefully he'll drop this later?

"I-" Eren cuts you off.

“Sorry its just..I mean look at her. It’s kinda hard to keep my hands to myself.” Your face heats up and you smack Eren's arm, feeling even more embarrassment. “Shut up.” You chuckle nervously and fix your hair self consciously.

"I'm going to bed." Jean scowls and turns around walking or more so stumbling away. You furrow your brows. 

"Wait what about coffee?" You call after him. "Give it to Eren!" He replies before shutting the door to your room like it was his. Great. Now, drunk Jean and his heavy snoring was what you were looking forward to tonight. 


	4. Loverboy Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes from 0 to 100 real quick. Got some angst for ya, my babies troubles begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great holiday! I'm back! Enjoy I'll keep it short and sweet! <3

 

**Jean’s POV**

“Jean!…Jean! Stop…ok! I give I give!” You’re laughing so hard you snort as Jean tackles you on the couch tickling your sides knowing that’s your weakness.

“Say it then, say it loud and clear (FN).” He says hands coming to a stop at your waist, as he hovers over you, your face looks beautiful and flushed from laughing, his eyes drop down to your lips, they look petal soft and full.

You bite your lip not wanting to give him the satisfaction but his fingers start wiggling again. “Gahh! Ok ok…come closer.” You beckon him with your finger. “I’ll whisper it.” He swallows at the change in your voice, sultry and soft, but happily complies. His ears get hot as he gets closer to your lips and your cheek brushes his, your breath tickling his ear.

“I…love you Jean…Jean..Jeeean wake the fuck up!”

He stirs; his left eye opens first, soft sunlight illuminating the room with morning. _What?_ He looks to his side and is confused when he finds his arms wrapped around your leg. _The fuck?_  He tilts his head to the foot of the bed and finds you leaning back on your elbows, covers thrown off, face annoyed, eyes squinting from sleep, and hair a tangled frizzy mess. You slept at the foot off the bed last night? _Did I take up the whole bed or something?_ “Excuse me but you mind letting go of my leg I need to piss.” Ah. But of course that was a dream _. A strange fucking dream._ Really? He was spooning your leg now, how pathetic can you get? “Shit..sorry.” He lets go of your leg and you pull it back and climb out of bed to use the bathroom. You mutter something that sounds like “Your snoring ass better be.” As you walk away.  He runs a hand through his own bed head and finally focuses on the impending headache he was waiting to make an appearance. “Fuck.” For some reason his heart was still beating fast.

He hears you use the toilet and flush. He hears the facet run as your brush your teeth. He yawns and stretches as he gets out of bed to make his way to the bathroom and get some aspirin. He knocks. “Hey can I have some-“ You open the door, toothbrush in mouth, aspirin bottle and a glass of water in your hand.  “Here.” He takes the offered items as you go to spit in the sink. “There’s Gatorade in my fridge if you need it. Wanna go out for breakfast today?”  “Thanks and sure can I shower first, I feel like shit.” He rasps and he clears his throat.

“Yeah you smell like it too.” You scrunch up your nose and chuckle. He rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Just hurry ‘cuz I need to shower.” You rinse your mouth and your toothbrush then dry your mouth. If it were anyone else but you, he might make a flirtatious comment along the lines of showering together to save water or some cliché shit like that but now, more than ever, it didn’t seem right. As flirtatious as his nature could be, he never acted that way with you. It’d be odd if he started now and the only reason it crossed his mind right now was because of that stupid dream you had woken him up from.

“Yeah ok.” He says instead. You smile and ruffle his hair as you walk out. “That means there’s no time to jerk off to my leg, kay Jeanbo? I see now you’re very fond of it.” He scowls. “Fuck off.” He rolls his eyes. You laugh and he goes to flick you as you run out the bathroom and close the door before he can get you. “Love ya!” He hears you shout through the closed door.

He shuts his eyes. Did you really have to say that now?

 

_**Time Skip**_

 

**Your POV**

“Where to?” Jean asks as he puts the key in the ignition. “The Diner on Rose Ave? I could go for their potato hash.” You say as you apply mascara on your lashes.

 “Sounds good.” He starts the car and pulls into the road on his way to your favorite shared diner. The radio fills most of the silence until he breaks it.

“You working today?” He asks casually.

“Nope.” You say as you apply some liner.

“What’s the plan for today then?”

“I thought you worked today?” You say fixing your smudged wing.

“No. They’re still remodeling the studio, won’t be back till Tuesday.”

“Oh. Well…I was sort of hanging out with…Eren today.” You say hesitantly. Jean scowls.

“How do you “sort of” hang out with someone-“ You roll your eyes at his smart ass comment and cut him off.

“Ugh ok I mean I’m hanging out with Eren today…sorry I just didn’t, I didn’t want to upset you-“ You felt like you were ditching him so out of courtesy you were careful with your words, rather than being blunt

“Now why would that upset me?” Jean questions, his tone biting. You furrow your eyebrows.

“Because …I don’t know you seemed mad last night when Eren was staying for coffee. I know I said it was just dinner but still you just left and-“

“I was tired and I was drunk.” He expresses, irritation underlining his words.

“Why are you getting defensive all of sudden?” You put your liner down and turn to him.

“I’m not getting defensive.” He challenges.

“Ok look I’m just trying to look out for you, I know you’re going through a hard time right now-“

“I’m not fucking upset okay, well now I am because you’re assuming I was upset. Do what you want. I don’t care if you want to hang out with that asshole, I’m not some little bitch you need to baby.” His words cut through you and you feel your anger building up. Where did this come from all of sudden? 

“Really? Really? Because that’s exactly what you’re acting like right now.”

He grips the wheel feeling anger coursing through him.

“Fuck you.”

You clench your teeth together and shake your head. “Grow up Jean.”

“Really you’re telling me to grow up? You’re still stuck in high school. For fucks sake you’re fucking that guy, you couldn’t find someone even remotely decent, then again you’ve always had shit taste in guys.” That was it. That was the breaking point.

“Pull over.” You unbuckle your seat belt.

“What?”

“Pull over right now.” You try keeping your tone leveled as you really want to let Jean have it. Your anger was boiling into furry, Jean was not safe and you had to bite your tongue not wanting to low blow and throw Mikasa in his face.

“Fine.” Ever the stubborn jack ass, he pulls into the diner much to your surprise you hadn’t realized you argued the whole way there. You grab all your things, shove your make up bag in your purse and climb out.

“Call me when you decide to get your head out of your ass.” You slam the door shut and walk away leaving Jean behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter as we speak I'll try to have it up asap.


	5. Young Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't mean for this to become so porny (Thats not a word T.T) I was trying so hard to not write explicit smut but that's really impossible by now. I promise I still have some shame. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very smutty smut ahead. Ps. If Eren seems a little OOC it's because I'm trying to align his personality along with Jean's for the sake of the plot. They already cannonly have similar personality traits but in this plot I'm gonna explore this further in later chapters.

You watch Jean U-turn and drive away from the diner. You exhale, thankful that he left and didn’t decide to stay and eat while you wait outside and call Eren.

“Hello?” You hear Eren’s gruff voice through the phone.

“Hey I’m sorry if I woke you up. It’s just…” You pause and reprimand yourself as you feel a ball forming in your throat. You feel angry tears forming in your eyes and you hold them back with every ounce of energy you had. You exhale.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He clears the sleepy huskiness in his voice.

“Yeah…  Jean and I had a fight. I got out of the car and he left.” You look down at your shoes and kick a pebble into the street.

“Shit. Where are you, I’ll come get you.”

“I’m sorry for calling so early…” Now you felt guilty.

“No… don’t be. Where are you?”

“At Rose Diner…you know where that is?”

“On Rose Ave and and 3rd street right?”

“Yeah.”

“On my way. Are you outside?” He could probably hear the cars rushing past you.

“Yeah.”

“Go inside, get some coffee. It’s not safe to be outside by yourself, that neighborhood is pretty rough.” He comments. You hear him opening drawers and you feel relief at his warmth and thoughtfulness.

“Okay. See ya then.”

“See ya.”

You do as he suggested and go inside and order a coffee.

Around 10 minutes pass when you look up from your phone and see Eren walking in from outside. His oversized hoodie, wrinkled jeans, and tousled hair telling you he literally just got out of bed. You smile at how cute and disheveled he looked.

“Hey are you okay?” He slides into the booth in front of you and you nod.

“Yeah nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” You sigh. This definitely wasn’t yours and Jeans first fight. When you were in high school you even went a month without talking to him when he told your then boyfriend you rubbed one out to a poster you had on your wall of a musician you liked in your teen years. Though he said he was joking and didn’t mean any harm by it you stopped talking to him for the rest of your time with your boyfriend who you broke up with after you realized what a controlling jerk he was. Many other petty arguments ensued before and after, but this one was just unexpected.

“What happened?”

“He said some things, I said some things. Look it doesn’t even matter now.” You sigh not wanting to vent to Eren when you two were surrounded by other patrons.

“Uh ok..” He scratches the back of his neck not sure what to say.

“I’ll tell you about it later after we eat. You hungry? My treat.” You smile.

“How can I say no?” He grins taking the offered menu from your hands.

“To free pancakes or to me?” You quip leaning your head in your hand.

“Both. Both is good.” He chuckles and so do you.

**Time skip**

You tell Eren the gist of the argument had been because you thought you were being mindful of Jean’s feelings and him not wanting you to, got angry instead. He holds your hand as he walks with you to his front door. “So he blew up at you because you were trying to be nice to him?”

“I know unbelievable right? That’s what he made it seem like.”

“I’m not surprised.  He’s mister I-got-my-shit-together-I-don’t-need-nothing-from-no-one. I’m more surprised you’ve put up with his shit for so long. He’s lucky.” He says sarcastically. You sigh, not realizing you were giving Eren Ammo. “In his defense who the fuck does? No one has everything together in their 20’s. Including me and you.” You express, not wanting to give Eren the okay to talk shit about Jean to you just because you were merely venting. Jean may act like a dick but he was your best friend and you didn’t want someone shitting all over him. Even though Jean does exactly that to Eren.  It was different as you didn’t really take Jean seriously. He was just being bitter about their childhood feud. Eren talking shit would just make you feel like you had to pick sides, making things more complicated than they needed to be.

“Oooo, are we going there…giving me angst and young adult realness right now, I don’t think my fragile mind can take it.” You slap his arm playfully.  Whether he was mocking Jean or not you weren’t going to feed into his frustrations with Jean.  You had enough of your own.

“Shut up. Hurry and open the door before I take my fucking elsewhere.” You warn playfully.

 “Oh? And where else might you take this fucking of yours?” You laugh at how silly you sounded as he threw it back at you.

“A girl is allowed to have secrets.” You quip.

“Hmm touché.” You laugh as he chuckles.

He finally opens the door. And you walk in taking off your coat at the entrance.

“Now, the sooner you get up in this pussy-AH..shit.” Your heart leaps and you cover your mouth and your face practically catches on fire in embarrassment as you see Armin and two other people you’ve never seen before looking at you and Eren. Armin’s eyes are wide ears going red, the bulky blonde guy has a smirk on his face and the tall brunette has a disturbed expression on his.

“I-I. Hello.” You say softly. You fidget nervously at being in the spotlight due to your impatience and eagerness.  Dirty talk was new development in your sexual escapades with Eren as he revealed to you it was something he liked a while back.  _Note to self: next time make sure no one else is home._

Eren clears his throat. “Um...these are my roommates Reiner, that’s Bertolt, and you know Armin.” He introduces pointing to each individual.

“Guys, this is (FN).” Eren offers.

Armin swallows and awkwardly offers his hand. “Hi (FN) long time no see.”

“Hey Min.” You take his hand and shake it. He blushes at your remembrance of his nick name.

“ _Very_ nice to meet you.”  A very friendly Reiner grabs your hand next.

“Likewise.” You say politely.

“N-nice to meet you.” Bertolt says softly extending his hand. You grab it and notice it’s really clammy.

There was a dreaded awkward silence.

“Well…we…were just on our way out. See you two later.” Armin breaks the silence he offers a small smile to Eren and a small wave to you.  You return it noticing he couldn’t look you in the eyes.  Reiner smirks at Eren who Eren signals to hurry and leave. Bertolt just walks out the door without saying much. His look alone says a lot.

“Great my reputation is trash.” You cover you face with your hands.

Eren chuckles.“Those guys won’t mind trust me. They’ll probably like you more. An honest woman who knows what she wants.”

He reaches for your hands and removes them from your face. “Hey, I promise, they won’t make a big deal of it. Well I know Armin and Bertolt won’t. “

You groan and pout. Eren smiles at the cute expression on your face. He holds your hands a kisses the backs of each one. “Your offer still stand?”

You nod and kiss him on the lips.

 

**Time skip**

 

Eren lays back on his pillow, groaning as you stroke up and down his length with your hand. “Fuck…I’m not gonna last l-long if y-you keep that up AHHH…ngghh.”

“Wait for me.” You whisper and let go of his cock to climb over and situate yourself over his hips. You lean up to kiss him, his lips still taste like pancake syrup. His hand comes up to your hair as he deepens the kiss, his tongue entering your mouth first. You moan when his tongue brushes along yours, this kiss becomes messy and heated. You grind against his length and he grips his hand harder in your hair. Your fingers come up to his chest running feather-like touches up and down his pectorals, you feel his nipples erect underneath your palms.

“Ahh… you tease.” He whispers against your mouth, hot breaths mixing together. You reach underneath you for his member and straighten up to kneel above him. You put your hand out in silent asking, to which he hands you the condom beside him. You open the wrapper with your teeth and pull out the neon colored rubber. You roll it on over his cock and watch as his abdomen clenches, his hips bucking slightly. He was more than ready.

You take his sheathed length and slide it over your entrance. You groan at the sensitive feeling of your swollen lower region. You finally slip him inside you and sink down on him. You both simultaneously groan and his hands automatically come to rest on your hips. You begin grinding against him in a steady tempo. He meets your pace, hands moving to your ass squeezing your cheeks as he bucks up into you. Your breaths come out rushed your release building Inside you. Your grinding turns into bouncing as you use your thigh muscles to slide up and down his length you hover over him your arms above his head gripping the pillow at either side. Your breasts bounce above his face as you slide over him. He brings his lips to your breasts, leaving open mouth kisses on your right side then your left. You moan and bite your lip as you feel your release about to tip over the edge. He brings a hand down between where you’re both connected and massages your clit with his middle and ring finger. You whimper and squeeze the pillow in your hands tighter.

“Fuck- Fuck AHHH! You touch my pussy… so good.” You mewl. His tongue works your nipple while his fingers work your clit in unison. He groans at your words.

“I’m close …my cock can’t take it. Cum for me.” He breathes against your breasts and you shiver as goosbumps cover your body.

You  shake as your body finally orgasms around Eren, your eyes shut close and you yell out your release.

Both your breaths are ragged, your body feels weak as Eren bucks into you one last time and cums. He tips his head back and groans. Your body goes slack and you lay down on top of Eren not caring all your weight was on him. You were exhausted; you felt your thigh muscles burning. He slides out of you and wraps his arms around you trying to regain his breath while you do the same. You lay your head on his shoulder and he strokes your lower back with the tips of his fingers. “That was amazing. As always.” He comments. You hum your agreement. Not having the energy for words.

“Have you, dare I say, been fucked speechless?” He caught on to your train of thought and you don’t want to give him the satisfaction.

You snort. “No not yet, I’ll let you know though.”

“Ouch that’s a good one for the ego.” He quips, as he strokes your hair gently. You chuckle softly.

“ Hey you could use an ego deflator every once in a while.”

“Ego deflator?”

“Yeah, or whatever the fuck the opposite of an ego boost is.”

He laughs. “I don’t really agree but okay.”

You bring your arms to rest on his chest and look into his eyes. “Just trying to keep you humble.”

“Hey I’m humble!” He counters and pouts.

You laugh. “I don’t really agree but okay.”

“Ooo you’re good.” He smirks.

“Best you ever had?” You quip. He makes a pensive face.

“Hmm..no not yet, I’ll let you know though.” You scoff.

“Well played.”

“Number one in the game baby.” You seriously can’t believe this guy sometimes. He reminds you so much of….

“Yeah keep telling yourself that. That’s the only way you’re ever gonna hear that.” You laugh as he goes to kiss your nose.

“Awww. You’re making me hard again.” You roll your eyes and lift yourself off of him.

“Keep it in your pants Jaeger.” You say trying your best to imitate Jean.

“And there I go limp again.”

You laugh. “I knew it’d work.” You wink as you walk towards the bathroom.

Eren watches your nude form leave his room to walk towards the bathroom. He lays back down, arms behind his head as he thinks about how utterly and completely in love he was with you.  The only problem was a particular person that was in his way.

 


	6. Let's Be Okay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not given up on this story yet I promise! Honestly I’ve not had the time or inspo to bust these chaps out quicker then I'd like to so apologies and thanks to all of you who’ve read this!
> 
> Caution, this chapter contains flirty dialogue that may be extra cringey.

You walk back into the Eren’s room and catch him pulling on a pair of plaid boxers, his back towards you.

You yawn as you walk towards the mess on the floor looking for your clothes. You find your bra and panties in a pile of his own discarded clothes.  He turns around and sees you pulling on your panties. He frowns subconsciously.

“You’re leaving?” He tries sounding as nonchalant as possible, hoping he didn’t sound needy. He runs his hand through his hair that he’s been growing out, noting your suggestion that he should do so.

You clasp the back of your bra and look for your shirt. “Yeah I have some errands to run and laundry to do back home.” You say pulling on your jeans, still looking for your shirt.

“Bummer.”  He says, trying really hard not to flat out tell you to stay longer. He knew your excuse was completely valid but a selfish part of him wanted to keep you there with him.

“Tell me about it.” You sigh. Scanning and lifting clothes to no avail. “Can’t find my damn shirt.” You mumble to yourself. You check under his bed and find random pairs of shoes shoved underneath along with empty plastic water bottles and some clothes, none of which were yours. You snort not knowing he was secretly messy.

Eren reacts quickly remembering the half ass clean up he gave his room when he woke up to pick you up that morning. “Er-just…here.” He hands you the hoodie he was wearing earlier. “I’ll text you if I find it.” You walk over to him and pull it on inhaling his cologne as you pull your hair out from the inside.  It fit pretty big and his cheeks warm as you fold the long sleeves up to your wrists.

“Thanks.” You smile genuinely and grab your purse and shoes.

“Y-you wanna  have dinner later?” He asks finally letting impulse guide him. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Um..I was actually gonna order take out with Jean. I need to talk to him about.. what went down.”  You felt bad rejecting his offer but after what happened with Jean that morning you knew you had things to straighten out with him as dreadful as it sounded.

Eren holds in a sigh. “ No don’t worry about it. By "dinner" I meant pizza and some cold ones with me and the guys. Take out probably sounds like a much better deal.” He chuckles casually.

You snort. “Oh well aren’t you a romantic, here I thought you were going to wine and dine me.” You say jokingly.

 Eren smirks ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as he makes his move.“Oh don’t count me out just yet (FN). Friday night, 7 o’ clock. Be ready.” He says coolly.

You laugh not knowing if he was joking or not. “Are you…is that your way of asking me out on a date?” You say hesitantly but smiling as you notice the tips of his ears reddening. He was so good at playing confident if you didn’t know him from when you were kids you wouldn’t have noticed and taken all his over confidence as one hundred percent genuine.

“About time don’t you think?” He retorts, biting his lip and you melt right then and there.

You roll your eyes holding back a giggle. “You are just Mr. Unpredictable aren’t you?”

“Baby, you can call me Mr. Anything-you- want.” He quips.

You can’t believe he’s actually making you feel like a giddy school girl, you need to leave asap or you were going to keep wanting to banter, and you knew what teasing always leads too.  “Ugh you are too damn much Eren! I have to go!” You giggle opening his door and walking out into his living room he follows behind you still at it.

“Too hot to handle?” He crosses his hands over his chest.

“On the contrary, not enough, you need to get on my level, _baby.”_ You turn around, surprising him as you grab either side of his face forcing him down to your height. Your lips move slowly against his and he shuts his eyes. You lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth waiting for your tongue, instead you bite down on his bottom lip teasingly and pull away, easing a small groan out of him.

He opens his eyes, his expression dazed. You smirk as you wipe excess saliva on his bottom lip with your thumb. “See you Friday.” You say softly, smiling as you grab your coat behind him and open his door. You walk out and leave him standing there still slouching.

**Jean’s POV**

He sips his 4th can of beer, head leaning back against the couch as he changes the channel on the TV for the billionth time.  Right after he left (FN) at the diner, he went shopping for some toiletries. He had left most of those at his old apartment since Mikasa was usually the one who bought him things like shampoo, body wash, toothpaste. He realized he was so use to her doing things for him, he probably even took it for granted. No he definitely took it for granted. That’s probably why she got sick of him. Babying him and him just expecting her to do so, who wouldn’t find that annoying. He stops his thoughts from drifting too much into his faults in the relationship knowing he’d end up a mess again. He takes another gulp, and instead brings his thoughts to how he talked to you earlier, still pissed at himself for not texting you and apologizing. The stubborn part of him didn’t really find it necessary to text you and ask where you were and if you were okay. Not that he had too. He had an idea of where you were. He bites his lip harshly. “Ugh fucking pathetic.” He mumbles to himself for trying to get buzzed at 3 in the afternoon. He rubs his tired eyes, red from watching mindless TV.

He’s ashamed to admit Eren was the trigger point in this whole yelling at you out of nowhere. He can’t help but just find the whole situation annoying. You and Eren...how does that even make sense? You’d been friends for years and not once did you give a hint about finding him even the slightest bit appealing in the type of way you were seeing each other. Jean cringes not wanting mental pictures but they flash through his mind anyway.

He knew that Eren had a tendency to be unrelenting when it came to certain things. Always had to have the upper hand, never backed down, but had an ability to make himself seem noble around you. He knew it in his gut Eren was threaten by him, from the moment they met. Jean tried to be nice but after so many times of Eren stealing your attention away whenever Jean was giving one of his anecdotes or telling a joke, Eren would always swoop in and throw in is two cents, often turning the joke on him and leaving Jean the center of laughter.  

The infamous “horeseface”, along with “fat-face”, “lard-butt”, and “chubs”, he’d heard it all from the green eyed freak when they were kids, and though Jean had thick skin, and often retaliated with his own verbal sense of revenge in the forms of “crazy bastard”, “psycho”, “freakshow”,  and “pencil dick” (that one stuck around for a while), the idea of you and Eren was a bitter pill to swallow. So looking at the situation more clearly, he was obviously looking at it selfishly, You were always sweet to Eren, straightening him out when you had to intervene, but Jean always had first dibs when it came to your attention and he knew Eren knew it too. But it seems now the tables have turned. He could almost hear both you and Eren say “Goodbye Jean, you’ve had a good run.”

Oh but he wouldn’t go down without a fight, that just wasn’t his style, and if that’s what Jaeger wanted then so be it. With a sense of determination all of a sudden, he shuts off the TV and gets up to use the restroom. Maybe he’d call Connie and Marco to hang out. He yawns as he walks to your toilet a smile on his face has he relieves himself.

**Your POV**

You walk into your apartment shutting the door softly and locking it. You walk into your living room and furrow your brows as you see empty beer cans on your coffee table but no Jean. _Is he home? The real question is why did he leave without throwing his shit away?_ You scowl and walk to your room tossing your keys and bag on your counter on your way there.

You take your shoes off and walk to your bathroom needing to shower after today’s activities.  You walk into your bathroom and jerk to a stop when you see Jean pissing. He turns towards the door and yelps. “Fuck get out!”  “Holy shit Jean close the damn door!” You both shout simultaneously. You shut the door and huff in embarrassment as you walk to your drawers to pick a clean outfit. You hear Jean flush, the sink water run and the door open soon after. Jean comes out  arms crossed against his chest. You raise an eyebrow at him.

“You saw my dick didn’t you?” He deadpans.

You snort holding back laughter. “No.” You say digging through your underwear drawer.

“Yeah you did liar.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Why are you are all red then, liar?”

“Jean could you relax, it’s not a big deal.”

Jean acts scandalized. “Not a _big_ deal? What’s that supposed to mean?”

You try so hard not to but fail and giggle. “That so not what I meant.”

“So it is a big deal then right?” He asks childishly.

“You are fucking ridiculous.”

“Say it or show me yours.”

You laugh outloud at that. “What are we 5?”

“You saw my junk (FN) , my manhood, my baby maker, my pork-“

“Don’t! Do not say what I think you’re gonna say.”

“What? I was gonna say pork sword.” He shrugs. You cringe and make a face at him.

“ Are you done? I need to shower and we need to talk.”

“Ah and here I was trying to lighten up the mood hoping a smile on your face would make you forgive me and let bygones be bygones?” He says fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

You give him a straight face.“Well you tried and failed so be ready for a talk.”

“My mom actually already had that discussion with me it was very awkward.” You glare.

“Ahem I mean yes ma’m. Right away ma’m. Enjoy your shower ma’m.”

You roll your eyes and ruffle his hair. “You’re lucky I can stand you jerk face.” You walk towards the bathroom and shut the door.

Jean grins watching with child-like glee as you walk away in a better mood than earlier.   _Dude you have nothing to worry about. Eren isn’t gonna come between you, you’ve made it this far right?_

 


	7. Sad Boys Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more Jean and reader bonding over dumb stuff as usual.I want to give reader more of a flawed but still honest and real edge so hope it translates. I feel the story so far is moving pretty slowly so I'll have more drama in the works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized It's been months so sorry!! My lucky ass is in summer school yay! T.T and also work yay!T.T So again I still want to finish this to the end so hang tight! I'll will update sooner than last time promise!

 

You come out of the bathroom changed, drying your hair with a towel.  You walk to the living room where you see Jean on his phone, the TV in the background. You look at the time it was barely 3 o’clock in the afternoon. You walk over to your couch and plop down next to him.

“You know, I’m literally gonna spend the rest of the day hanging out with you today so the fight we had in the car was really pointless.” You state. You look at the table realizing he cleaned up the mess he left earlier.

“Fight isn’t the word I’d use.” He says typing on his phone.

“Fine, argument, whatever it-“

“Mmm more like a spat.. a little one.”

You shoot him a deadpanned stare. “Jean you literally said I have shit taste in guys. That was a low blow.”

“Well it’s the truth. What do you want me to do? Not tell you the truth? You’re the one that picks them.”

You scoff and roll your eyes. “Exactly, _I’m_ the one who picks them. Why do you care all of a sudden?”

Jean rolls his eyes this time. “It’s not all of a sudden. I’ve always cared who you date. I’m forced to play Mr.Nice Guy when I see them treat you like shit or cheat or be rude son’s of bitches.”

“Are you talking about Matt? Jean I was a senior in high school and immature-“

“You were with him ‘til your 1st year of college and he cheated on you twice. Why can’t you just admit-“

“Ok ok! That was just one guy Jean not all of them were shit. Remember Keith he was sweet-“

“I heard him tell Connie you gave shit head.” He deadpans back to scrolling on his phone.

“What?! Shut the fuck up when? Keith? ” You gape. This was news to you.

“Yeah, junior year, in the guys locker room.”

“That piece of shit-“

“See. Now you’ve realized your-“

“Wait why is this the first time you’re telling me this? I thought you of all people would’ve told me something stupid like that.” You ask, your tone displeased.

“Well because you wouldn’t have listened and you probably would’ve made excuses for him-“

“That’s not true!” You cut him off defensively.

“Jean fuck off. Jean he’s not like that. Jean quit acting like you’re my dad or something. Jean it doesn’t concern you. Jean why do you always meddle-“

“Ok,ok I get it!” You sigh. “I don’t have a clean track record in relationships you’re right. Okay, but I was naïve then, young and thought I had the power to change them. I know now how ignorant that was of me.”

“Well so long as you know.” He says a smirk on his face.

You roll your eyes and grab the remote from the table to change the channel.

“Quit worrying Jean. I won’t make the same mistakes again.”

“As a repeat offender, I strongly disagree with your statement.”

“It’s been three years since I’ve been in a relationship Jean. I’m better equipped and pretty fucking sure I’d be out of there if things turn sour.”

Jean sighs and puts his phone down on his lap. “Wait…are you saying you and Eren are like official now?”

“We’re going on an actual date so yes. I think so? I guess as official as we can be for now.”

“Well I’ll be here when he fucks up pinky promise.” He smiles.

“It’s not my love life you should be worried about.”

“Ouch, too soon (FN).”

“Hey if you can’t take it don’t dish it out.”

“Fair enough. So truce?”

You sigh. “Truce.”

You shift and lean against the arm of the couch and lift your legs onto Jean’s lap as you flip through the channels.

A memory pops into your head and you chuckle. “Hey remember when we were like 9 and you told your mom we were gonna get married when we were out of high school?”

“No.” He’s quick to answer and you smirk.

“Yeah and I told your mom I would only marry you if you were cool and stopped smacking you lips when you eat.”

“Nope. Don’t recall.” He doesn’t look up from his phone and you continue talking while idly watching a documentary.

“She said she was going to let me wear her wedding dress and 'cuz of what I said your dad was trying to be funny and was like “well looks like you both aren’t getting married then” and you started crying and dripping snot into your noodles and your mom was trying so hard to cheer you up and smacking your dad at the same time. And your dad felt so bad and was saying  he was just kidding, that you can marry anyone you want and you would not stop sobbing and I being the genius that I am wrapped a…what was it? I think a piece of seaweed around your ring finger and said we were engaged and you stopped crying.” You laugh and finally look at him. He’s giving you a deadpanned look and he sighs.

“Why did you bring that up?” He asks, clearly masking he was embarrassed you remembered that.

“I was just remembering how much I miss your mom’s noodles.” You quip playfully and shrug. He rolls his eyes.

“Yeah and remember when you started dating that Frankie kid who liked to eat his own boogers.”

You snort and laugh. “Oh I actually forgot about that. Why did you bring that up?” You ask chuckling.

“It was a week after you were already an engaged women, you harlot.”

You laugh and dig your toe into his side and he flinches. “Ow!”

“Technically you were an engaged man. I was not proposed to therefore loophole! And also you didn’t expect me to take that seriously did you? You can’t hold it against me.” You retort playfully.

He scoffs. “I beg to differ, I can and I will.”

“Don’t be such a big baby-“

He cuts you off. “Wait you said you were not proposed to yet you gave me the ring therefore that would make you equally engaged unless you’re saying the proposer is not as equally engaged as the proposed to.  Are you saying the proposer has a “loophole” to cheat?”

You scrunch up you face, perplexed at what he was saying. “Wait what? No wait-”  
  
“Your logic is flawed therefore I win.” He smirks and you raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“Win what exactly?”

“Uhhh the right to hold it against you duhh.” He states as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Objection!” You counter in your best lawyer voice.

“On what grounds?!” Jean asks his own shitty lawyer voice.

“On the grounds that it was not an official engagement for there was no actual ring exchanged it was a soggy piece of seaweed-“

“Overruled, rings or no ring, an engagement can still be symbolic to both parties.”

“Aha! Both parties have to agree to the engagement! I was not in agreement therefore it was not official!”

Jean furrows an eyebrow.  “You were in actuality the one that proposed to said defendant. Are you admitting to this court you lied?”

“Wait, are you the judge and the defendant?”  You furrow your brows.

“Yes, you’re out of conduct! Make your closing statement!” He retorts

“The defendant was hysterical and given the false notion in order for him to stop crying and finish his dinner. I did not lie but simply handled the situation at the time, to the best of my ability. Also I wanted to finish my noodles and the defendant’s mother was surely going to send me home.”

“Do you have a witness to sustain your claim?”

“Your mother. Who you should really call by the way.” You break character and Jean groans.

“Why’d you have to go there?” He crosses his arms and looks down at your legs in his lap. You chuckle.

“I miss her we should go visit her soon.” You state.

“Yeah do _you_ want to explain to her why I haven’t proposed to Mikasa yet?”

Your eyes widen. “You haven’t told her yet? Jean.”You shake your head.  Jean planning on proposing to Mikasa was the biggest reason you were still shocked she broke up with him. He hadn’t shown you the ring thinking it’d be a jinx if another woman went with him ring shopping. Kind of ironic. He took Marco instead who’d already agreed to be his best man.

“I don’t want her to know yet. You know how she gets about these things.”

You sigh. Jean’s mom was amazing and like a second mom to you. She did have the tendency to go overboard with Jeans breakups, crying for him and sending him back home with lots of food, months worth. It was a perk for you, but not so much Jean as he tended to eat it all when he was depressed and easily packed on the pounds.

“Okay I get it but her birthday is coming up soon you better prepare for what’s to come.”

“Ugh, it’ll be a sob fest. On her part.” He corrects and you laugh.

“She just loves you a lot. You’re her only baby.” You say in a baby voice as you reach out to pinch his cheek.

He smacks your hand away.“Yeah I know.” You smile.

“Let’s order food yeah?”

Jean nods, his mind thinking about Mikasa and the ring he’d picked out sitting in his drawer under his clothes.

“We would make horrible lawyers by the way.” You comment as you yawn. You get up and  walk to get your phone from your room.

“Hell yeah we would.” Jean chuckles half halfheartedly. He realizes how grateful he was to have you help him cope through the hardest breakup he’d ever had. He cried for 4 hours straight until he decided to come over to your place.  He’d cried in the shower the last three days he’s been here. He felt like the wall he was hiding behind to pretend he was okay was slowly crumbling, little by little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have soft spot for chubby Jean since he's chubby as a kid :)))  
> Edit: Omg I promise I didn't mean for reader's exes to have the same names as character's from voltron. I'm cracking up, it was a coincidence I swear


	8. Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay! I'm a filthy liar T.T I honestly thought I'd have this chap up a week after the last one but life happened :/ Anyways enjoy my ramblings! Sorry for any errors I will go back and edit this mess when I have extra time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out 'Little Bit' by Lykke Li It's a cute little song I felt captured Eren and Readers relationship  
> Warning: Jean being Jean, Eren being cool for once and reader having an oopsie

 

**One week later**

Your phone rings just as you put on one of your boots, you stumble over to grab it. Eren’s name is on the front.

“Hey, whats up?” You ask sweetly as you hold the phone with your shoulder to your ear. Slipping on the other boot.

“Uh hey! I was just about to be on my way over but my dick of a boss wanted me to finish typing up some documents. I’m doing them as fast as I can I swear-“You frown as you interrupt him.

“Hey no worries we can reschedule if you want-“

“NO! No sorry, I was going to ask you if you’d meet me over at the restaurant instead, I made the reservations for 7: 30. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah sure, but are you sure you don’t want to reschedule if you’re busy I totally understand.”

“No its fine. I’m just editing some articles, shouldn’t take long.  I’m actually not too far from the restaurant. I’ll text you the address?”

“Sounds good. Now get back to work, slacker.” You tease.

“Hmm I would if something more interesting didn’t already have my attention.” You hear a voice in the background yelling at Eren for wasting company time.

You giggle and roll your eyes. “Bye Eren.”

You hang up and walk to your closet for your long black coat. Jean walks in with a beer in his hand leaning against the door frame.

“You leaving soon?”

You nod as you grab your purse and throw your phone inside it.

“Yeah I actually have to get to the restaurant myself. Eren’s running a little late.”

He raises an eyebrow, his expression unimpressed. “Pft, are you serious? You want a ride then?”

“No its no biggie, I’ll drive. I’ll be back late or tomorrow. We’ll see how the date goes.” You say suggestively and smirk at his reaction.

He forces a gulp of beer and makes a disgusted face. “Ugh, Please just don’t mention, imply, or suggest you’re ridding that dick’s dick around me, please?”

You roll your eyes. “Real mature.  Meanwhile I had to hear you tell Connie all about how Mikasa had a magic vagina.” You say nonchalantly, spraying on some perfume. 

His eyes widen in disbelief. “You heard that? What the fuck were your doing eavesdropping?” He asks accusingly, remembering Sasha’s kickback and you stumbling over with Sasha to the kitchen to make nachos. You were trashed and he didn’t pay you any mind when he glanced at you from the across the room trying to open the fridge.

“Ok Jean a warning, just ‘cuz I’m drunk it doesn’t mean I’m deaf.” You walk out of your room and he follows behind a hand in the pocket of his sweat pants.

He rolls his eyes. “Noted. Anymore secrets you wanna share tonight?”

“Mmm wasn’t really a secret but there’s plenty more stupid Jean-isms saved up in this here brain.” You tap your temple and smile.

He rolls his eyes. “Glad I give you lots of material to work with ‘cuz without me you wouldn’t be funny, so you’re welcome.”

“Thanks, you do make it way too easy.” You retort as you grab your keys.

“Anyway bye. Be careful, you got pepper spray with you?”

It’s your turn to roll your eyes this time. “Yes but I’m saving it for you if you finish my cheetos. You better not finish my cheetos dude.” You warn as you grab your keys.

“Hey you sure you don’t want me to give you a ride over there-“

You cut him off. “No. Bye Jean. Don’t set anything on fire.” You walk to the door and open it.

“I make no promises.” He shrugs nonchalantly and you shake your head. You smile as you walk out the door and lock the door behind you.  

Jean sighs and takes another sip of his beer as he walks over to the couch.

 

**Time skip.**

You’re scrolling through your phone, your hand holding your head up as you wait for Eren. It’s been almost 15 minutes since you arrived and texted him you were here. You tell yourself if he’s not there within 5 minutes you’re going to leave.  You take your glass of wine to your lips, (they didn’t have beer), and finish the last of it.

There’s nothing appealing on your social media so you open your messages and scroll through them debating if you should send Eren another text since your last one had remained unread. The least he could’ve done was send you an update. You sigh as your thumb taps on Jean’s messages the last message being a derpy Spiderman meme.

**You:  Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeean.**

He replies no more than 20 seconds later.

**Jeanbo: The asshole isn’t there yet is he?**

**You: I never said that**

**Jeanbo: You didn’t have to  -.-**

**You: He could just be in the bathroom you know**

**Jeanbo: So he’s taking a shit and the date is so bad you had to text me?**

**You: ….Bye bitch**

**Jeanbo: Lols sucks to suck**

**You:  Hate you**

**Jeanbo: Let’s go get ice cream**

**You: You paying?**

**Jeanbo: Ugh you do know I haven’t worked in like 5 days right? The studio is still being remolded.**

**You: Ugh you and your broke ass**

**Jeanbo:  It takes a broke ass to know a broke ass.**

**You: Shuddup**

“Shit I’m so sorry I’m late!” You look up from your phone suddenly Eren sits down in front of you.  He’s face is flushed and his hair was windswept, he clearly looked like he had rushed over here.

“I was actually gonna leave in like 5 minutes. Party of one dates aren’t much fun.” You say jokingly. His stomach flips and he nervously chuckles and nods in understanding.

“Yeah I’m so sorry I couldn’t even get to my phone and text you, my boss was practically breathing down my neck. We can go somewhere else if you want.”

You smile softly. “No, its okay but I would’ve been totally fine with rescheduling.”

He rubs the back of his neck feeling flustered. “I-“ The waiter comes over with menu’s interrupting him.

“Welcome, I’ll be your server tonight. Please take your time to look over the menu. Can I get you started with something to drink?”

“I’ll have an ice tea please.” Eren orders.

“Can I get a raspberry lemonade please?” The waiter smiles, takes your orders down and walks away.

You turn your attention back to Eren. “You were saying?”

His vibrant green eyes look back at you with softness. “Oh I.. guess I just really wanted to hang out outside of our usual, you know.. _thing.”_

You chuckle at how innocent he sounded. “Well we’ve hung out before and after our usual _thing_.” You giggle and open the menu and start looking over dishes you don’t even know how to pronounce.

“Sure but I mean you weren’t…we weren’t..” He coughs to clear his throat. “Official or anything.”

“Oh that was the goal?”You say playfully oblivious.

“That is the all time ‘I’ve finally made it’, ‘Can brag about it’, ‘I have the greatest person I’ve ever met as my girlfriend’ goal.” He says confidently. You bring a hand up to your face and snort out a laugh, slightly embarrassed at his words. You feel butterflies in your stomach and your face warms.

The waiter comes back with your drinks and you both finally order food. He leaves you two to continue your banter.

“Oh please, I’m not that much of a big deal, but go on .”

He laughs and you follow. “I really want us to date. I’ve thought about you the whole time I was road tripping across the country. And don’t get mad but…remember when I said I was trying real hard to get over someone who could never like me in that way-“

“Wait, hold up! That was me?!” You finish for him, your hand over your mouth in shock.

“Yep.” He laughs when you slap his arm playfully.

“Eren, we had sex right after that, are you kidding me?” You felt silly as your emotions were ranging from shock to elation to embarrassment at his new confession.

“I know, I just couldn’t tell you I had feelings for you all of sudden. It had been three years since we last saw each other. I didn’t want to make things weird.”

You laugh at the irony. “As oppose to us just jumping each other as soon as we met up again?” You retort jokingly.

“Yeah I figured pitty sex was all I could ever get so I settled and hoped it would give me closure but it did the complete opposite.”

Your entire body felt warm at this point. “It wasn’t pitty sex, Eren.”

“Did you not say ‘I know exactly how you feel, I went through the same thing, okay now take off your clothes?”He mocks playfully.

“No I did not ever in my life say those words.” You might have said something along the lines of what he first stated. 

“Ah, it’s hard to remember anything after you kissed me.” He sips his ice tea smirking and you chuckle.

“We were drunk and you were just sitting there looking all attractive and shit.”

“You saying it was inevitable?”

“I’m saying you weren’t making it easy for me not to jump on you.” You say honestly.

Eren’s ears redden and it was the cutest thing watching him get flustered again.

Your phone buzzes and you barely notice Jean had sent you a few messages. You completely forgot you were talking to him earlier.

**Jeanbo: I’ll meet you at Frosty’s?**

**Jeanbo: Hellooooo**

**Jeanbo: I’m guessing the pencil dick made it**

**Jeanbo: …You suck**

You sigh and reply to him.

**You:  Let’s go tomorrow my treat, k bye.**

You put your phone back in your purse and look back at Eren. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Was that Jean?”

“Ha. Yeah being his usual self.” The waiter drops off your dishes and you both dig in as you talk.

“He’s still bitter about back in the day huh?” He says through a bite of his Coq au vin.

“Well I mean you two never got a chance to hash it out.” You reply after swallowing your bite of food.

“Not like he’d be willing anyways.” He says sourly.

“To be honest, he’s stubborn but he is unpredictable sometimes. I wouldn’t discount it .”

“Were you always the optimistic one of the group?”

“That’d be Marco, but thanks. I try.”

**Time skip**

You drove back to your place after dinner to drop off your car him following behind. It was still early, and his roommates were home so he was taking you somewhere and didn’t say anything other than it was bit of a drive. You were listening to his playlists through his aux cord.

“Oh I forgot to tell you, you look really pretty tonight.”

“As oppose to how I usually look?”

“No you.. I mean you always look pretty, but today in particular, you’re ugh, I suck.” He chuckles half-halfheartedly.

“ I was kidding. Thank you. I like seeing you all flustered. It’s cute”

“The same can be said about you.” He laughs.

“Awww, where are we by the way?” You change the subject as you realize you're surrounded by trees, the city further and further behind you. The highway soon becomes a narrow one way road. 

“The middle of nowhere.” He says nonchalantly.

You quirk an eyebrow and he looks over at you and gives you a confident teeth bearing grin.

“You know, those were poor choice of words considering you didn’t tell me where you were taking me and I didn’t tell anyone where I am?”

He chuckles. “We’re almost there.”

“Hmm. Ok this better be good Jaeger.”

“Can I ask you something?” He states suddenly.

“Ask away.”

He turns to looks at you. “When did you decide you liked me?”

You purse your lips thinking. “Mmm honestly, it was maybe our third time together, you were in the restroom talking on the phone and I got up to get water, I was walking back from the kitchen and I heard you telling someone you couldn’t make it to some blind date you had already said yes to because you said you were doing something really really important.” Eren makes a noise of disbelief. You grin, the pun not lost on you then.

“You…you heard that!?” Eren’s flummoxed expression makes you chuckle.

“I was just trying to keep hydrated and the bathroom kind of echoes what you’re saying into the hall. I was an innocent bystander.” You say innocently.

“Oh you’re anything but, you little minx. You clearly need some discipline. ” He retorts and he places his hand on your thigh and grips it’s slightly.

You get goosebumps despite the fact that you were wearing black nylons. Eren looks ahead, while his hand slides upwards slowly, his fingers skimming the edge of your dress. You swallow in anticipation.

“You gonna do something about it?” You say challenging him.

“Oh I definitely am. How else are you going to learn?” He says nonchalantly as his hand slides under your dress finally. You bite your lip not wanting to gasp and let him know he was affecting you before he even touched you directly.

“I..I…think” Your retort gets lost in your throat when his fingers tug the band of your nylons and panties and his hands slides inside them. “Ahh..” You whimper when his fingers stroke down your middle and finally dip into your folds. You were wet and you were embarrassed when you hear the wet noises of his fingers rubbing up and down.

“I do love it when you’re responsive like that.” He says lowly and you moan as he swirls his index and middle finger over your clit. He’s slow in his ministrations yet you’re way more sensitive today than usual.

“Ahhh!” You whimper again at his leisured pace over your sensitive nub. His ring finger plays over your hole teasingly.  It feels both painful and euphoric being withheld of release.  You throw your head back and grip his forearm with both hands and urge him to go forward.

“Please just…stick it..inside.” You whimper and grind into his hand. He looks over at you and a dominant aura surrounds him when you lock eyes with him. He looks unaffected, a smug smile playing at his lips.

“See there’s a problem….” He dips the tip of his finger in only to slide it out and you groan, your stomach clenches and your breaths are heavy.

“We’re already here.” You hadn’t noticed when he arrived.

“What but…but…” You whisper, panting. You grip his forearm firmer than before.

He takes in your distressed expression, your hair stuck to your flushed cheeks, your perfect lips parted and panting. You looked beautiful being at his mercy and he felt sick satisfaction that he was capable of leaving you like this.

"Should I really reward you for eavesdropping?" Eren bites his lip when a soft whine leaves your lips.

"Please...please..."

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes! Yess...." You looked at him with hooded, dilated eyes.

He was considerate though. As two fingers finally go in you and your back arches he swallows some saliva of his own. He quickens his pace and your moans fill the car, a wonderful melody of unbridled pleasure. He vigorously rubs your clit in time with his fingers thrusting inside, curving them when they settle inside you. When a string of O’s along with an impressive amount of fluid coat his hand down to his knuckles he know he’s made it, or more so you’ve made it.

Your eyes are shut and your breaths are ragged as he takes out his fingers. You were on cloud nine. Your eyes open lazily and you look over at him, he’s looking down at his hands. There was blood on them and you’re mortified. “Oh fuck.” You swallow and feel engulfed in regret and embarrassment. You forgot you were due this week.

He looks over at you then your crotch. “I really hope this is from your period.”

“Huh?” You didn’t know what he meant, you were in shock that you bled on him.

“I didn’t like tear something did I?” He looks concerned and your cheeks redden again this time in embarrassment.

“It’s my period, I’m fine.” You assure him hurriedly.

“Do you have stuff? Need me to take you home?” He’s worried and it’s making you even more flustered.

“I…I have a pad in my bag but…” You reach down for your purse and remember you had a packet of wet wipes. You hand him one and he takes it.

“Okay do what you gotta do. There’s no one around, don’t worry.”

“What if I stain your car?”

“Don’t worry about that. Hurry, I want to show you this cool place I camped at with Armin.”

He looks out the front windshield and looks up at the moon as you handle your business. You were thankful he didn’t make a big deal about it, it made you feel safe. But you couldn’t help feeling self conscious about it. 

You wipe your hands with a wet wipe when you’re done and throw the trash into a plastic bag he offered you.

“Ready?” He smiles and you nod. He takes off his seat belt and you take off yours as he hops out and quickly goes around to open the door for you.

He extends his hand out and you take it as you hop out. He has a rolled up blanket under his arm.

You clear your throat. “So where are we?” He walks into an area with pine trees and leads you into the small forest.

“Armin found this place when we would camp out every summer, he’d pick a new spot each year. This one was my favorite.” You walk through trees, the dirt crunching underneath your feet and the sound of crickets surround you both.  The moon was huge and bright that night, guiding you through the trees.

“Watch your step.” He says softly. And you step over a branch you almost didn’t see.

As you make your way through, you finally see a vast meadow of lush green grass scattered with pink, purple and white wildflowers. You could only imagine how beautiful it looked in the daylight. Still your mouth widens in awe at how the sky was dotted with millions of stars and constellations. The sky wasn’t the dull dark purple it usually was in the city, out here it was bright indigo with twinkling lights illuminating the entire area. It was straight out of a photograph. 

“Wow.”

“I did good?” Eren grins and looks down at you squeezing your hand.

“It’s beautiful.” You nod.

He takes you towards the center and extends the blanket. He crawls over it and pats the spot beside him. You kneel and crawl over to him. He lays down and brings you with him when you’re by his side. He puts a hand behind his head and uses his other arm to cushion your head.

“Wow, you always this romantic on a first date?” You ask teasingly. Your eyes focus on the freckled sky above you.

“No.  You’d be the first I don’t half assed this for.”

“Oh, so you had this part planned all along?”

“Absolutely.”

“It wasn’t because you were late and you figured you’d have to impress me in order for me to forget you were late?”

He snorts and he brings his arm up to his face and groans.

“Ugh you’re too damn smart for your own good.”

You laugh. “I’m smart for _your_ own good too. You can’t bs me Eren.”

“No apparently not.” He chuckles and he turns to face you. You see him from your peripheral and turn to him also. He grabs the side of your face and leans into you, pressing his lips against yours sweetly. You kiss him back his lips moving fluidly against yours and you put your hand over his own cheek. He parts first, and he breathes against your lips as he caresses your face with his thumb running it over your cheek bone and looking at you starry-eyed.  His gaze made you feel a bit self-conscious but warm at the same time.

 “When did you first know you liked me?” You ask softly as you look into his sea green eyes noticing the little details in his features this up close.

Eren smiles. “Honestly, my first day of school, after I got hit by that dodge ball that knocked my front tooth out. You helped me stand up and took me to the nurses office. That’s when I knew.” 

You gasp completely taken aback. And he chuckles as he leans back into you and kisses you again.


	9. Well there goes his Dignity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Overuse of millennial slang, phone apps, and Jean having no chill like usual
> 
> So I have no idea if mentioning irl phone apps in stories is like a copyright thing so I don't mention it directly in the the chapter but lets just say it rhymes with snack shack (my baby sister actually calls it that)

Eren parks his car in front of your apartment building and you turn to him. "Tonight was fun, thanks again for the spontaneous outing in the middle of nowhere."

He chuckles. "Anytime."

You cup his face and give him a soft peck on the lips. "Goodnight." You whisper onto his lips.

"Sweet dreams." He replies and you turn to exit out of his car. You shut his door and wave as you walk  away from him and into your apartment building.

You were tired and your cramps were coming full throttle as you make your way upstairs. You pull out your keys from your coat and yawn as you open your door and make your way inside.

The lights are off and you turn them on looking for signs of Jean but he wasn’t home.

Hmm. You shrug and walk to your room. You kick off your shoes and undress to ready yourself for bed.

After getting into your pjs and taking some pain meds for menstrual cramps, you practically throw yourself on your bed.  You yawn as you grab your phone to check your last text messages, hoping maybe Jean clued you in on where he went off to.

You check your social media apps to see what your friends are up to.

Sasha sent you a picture message and you open that first. The picture was Jean, Marco, and Connie posing like frat boys, Jean flipping off the camera straight faced, Connie with his arms wide and his chin up, and Marco had a beer in his hand and looked like he was laughing. They were at what looked like a bar. She captioned it **Hey girlie wish you were here, but heard about you and Eren, you have some ‘splannnin  to do**!  Well that answered your question.

You go on your friends stories and click on Connie’s first. “Woooo! It’s lit! It’s lit! My boy, Jean getting fucked up tonight! On 3! 1..2….yeaaaaahhh!” Connie’s really poor and shaky recording of him and Jean doing a shot barely captured his own face, you just got a glimpse of one of his hazel eyes and his bald head, with Marco and Sasha in the background cheering them on.  The next was a picture of him, Jean and Marco with the dog filter over Jean and Marco’s face captioned   **Boys night (with Sasha <3)** The last pic had Connie with a wide toothy grin, Jean had his eyes closed, and Marco had his tongue out, and Connie very poorly drew Sasha in. She was probably ordering food. You snort. “Dorks.”

“Ok what’s this one for Jean?! What’s this one for?!” Jean throws his arm around Marco and holds his shot up to the camera. “ This one’s for...fuck relationships, man!”  He tosses it back and you laugh at how wasted he clearly was with his eyes hooded and his hair disheveled. "That doesn't make any sense but we'll take it!!" Connie yells. Marco was laughing and couldn’t even hold his head up he kept leaning forward, his face was red. 

On Marco’s story there was one video of Sasha chugging down a beer with him while Connie was recording. “Chug! Chug ! Chug! Wooooo come on babe you got this!!” Sasha slams her beer glass first, surprisingly not breaking it, and burps loudly only for Jean and Marco to burst out laughing.

Sasha’s story was mostly pictures. One of her sticking her tongue out with Marco holding a bottle of jack captioned **Up to no good with this angel** and a little devil and angel emoji added at the end.  One of a giant plate of chili cheese fries, chicken wings, a large pizza and a pitcher of beer captioned **No I’m not sharing any of this** A group selfie of her Jean, Marco and Connie with the caption “Guess who’s calling out of work tomorrow!? ;)”  You chuckle and before you watch Jean’s story, Eren sends you a picture message. It was a picture of him, the covers up to his nose with just his bright eyes showing captioned, **Hope I dream of you tonight.**

You giggle and feel a flutter in your heart at how cheesy and cute that was.

You send him a picture of yourself in the same position as him and caption it **Get some sleep loverboy <3.**

He replies in text form,

 **Eren:** **Will do, after you send a kiss goodnight.**

 **You:**   **I already did before you left.**

**Eren: I want another one.**

**You:  wow someone’s greedy ;p**

**Eren: when it comes to you, of course.**

You smile _how cheeky_ , you decide to play his game.

**You:  I think you need some disciplining of your own**

You can see he’s typing for a while and you assume he was either typing something really long or couldn’t decide what to reply.

**Eren:  I agree, what would you do to me if I was there with you?**

You laugh out loud at that and how much that reminded you of what a teenager with no game would reply.

**You: Well first…**

**You: you know what..I’m sleepy, good night!**

You add a kissing emoji and chuckle as you decide to leave him hanging.

You place your phone on your nightstand and turn over as your eyes felt heavy and you easily fall fast asleep.

 

**Connie’s Pov**

“I just don’t get it Connie! I’m so f-fucking confused … she…she doesn’t even text me or anything , its like she completely erased me from her life man.” Jean slurs, his words sounded heavy with drunkenness.

“Yeah man I know…its rough.” As the DD for the night, Connie sighs as he drove his drunken friends back to their homes.  He had one shot with Jean that night but ate so much it didn't even take affect. Marco had been dropped off already and next stop was Jean’s or really your home. Sasha was passed out in the passenger seat. Jean was in the back venting about Mikasa. He had been fine and distracted back at the bar, but as soon as Marco left and a particular song came out on the radio he let it all out. Telling Connie all about how that was Mikasa’s favorite song and letting out how he felt like Mikasa tore out his heart and stepped on it with all the indifference she was capable of.

“And then I ask myself …did she ever really love me? Did she only string me along all these years just to dump me when she got bored and tired of me literally being at her feet. I worshiped that girl! I thought she was a fucking goddess bro! I thought I was so lucky to have her I thought I was gonna have her forever and marry her and FUCK! She never gave a shit about me!” Jean starts sobbing loudly and leans forward his face in his hands. Connie looks over at Sasha worried that Jean’s outburst would wake her.

“Jean buddy …Sasha’s asleep man please…we’re almost home.”

“I’m sorry Connie…fuck I'm sorry…Nooo wait lets go to my old place please bro.” Jean reaches for Connie's shoulder.

“Jean I love you man... but that’s the stupidest shititest idea you’ve ever had.”

“Nah Connie please man do me this Solid.”

“Jean what the hell are you going to do at her house at 3 in the morning?” Connie asks reluctantly.

“I’m gonna get her back. I’m gonna…she..” Connie knew what was going to say and shakes his head.

“Jean it’s late she’s asleep you can win her back tomorrow okay. Plus you’ll look cooler when you’re sober.” Connie lies through his teeth to steer jean always from this moment of alcohol induced courage.

“Fuck man..you’re right.” Jean sits back in his seat, leans his head back throws an arm over his eyes, the world was spinning.

Connie lets out a breath of relief and continues towards your place.

10 minutes later he’s parked outside the front of your building and turns back to find Jean snoring. He’s really tempted to sharpie some facial hair on his face but decides against as Jean's heartbroken state made him have some sympathy. He unbuckles his seat belt and hops out of the driver’s seat to help Jean out of his car.

“Hey Jean…we’re here bro…get up.” Connie unbuckles his seat belt and shakes his shoulder. Jean stirs and opens his eyes half way.

“Where are we?”

“(FN)’s place doofus come on man…” Jean grabs onto the car door to steady his heavy feet.

“Oh shit... I thought..thought we were going to the party.” Jean drunkenly laughs and grabs onto Connie when his feet stumble forward.

“The party’s over bro..its bed time.” Connie says passively focused on getting him to your door.

“What? That’s fucking lame who’s party was it Jaeger’s? Heeee's fucking laaaame man….” Jean slurs as Connie practically carries Jean, supporting his weight on his side.

“Fuck, you’re heavy Jean.” Connie says through strained teeth.

“All muscle baby…when are you gonna hit the gym Connie…those spaghetti arms can’t possibly hold Sasha when you're fuc-“ Jean burps.

Connie rolls his eyes. “ When you get Mikasa back I’ll hit the gym alright.”

“It’s a deal bro!” Jean pats Connie on the back forcefully. Connie snorts at how his burn flies over his head.

Connie gets Jean to the door finally and lets go of him.

“Jean you have your keys?”

Jean nods stumbles forward hitting his head on the door. He steadies himself with his palms on the door keeping himself upright.  Connie laughs and Jean groans.

“Fuck man the floor is moving.” Connie snorts and reaches in Jean's pocket for his keys. He finds them in the first pocket he searched and unlocks the door. Before he opens it, he steadies Jean on his side again, his arm around his back and Jean’s arm over his shoulder and opens the door. They walk in and Connie turns on the light, Jean stumbles with each step. Connie tosses the keys on the counter and walks Jean to the couch. He sits Jean down on the couch and takes off his shoes.

“Go to sleep bro and you better shut up (FN’s) Sleeping.” Connie whispers.

Jean groans, his eyes shut and waves him away.

“Bye dude,I love you.” Jean mumbles tiredly and Connie covers his mouth to hold back a laugh. Connie couldn’t let this opportunity pass. He pulls out his phone and opens his app.

“Didn’t catch that,what Jean?” He records Jean without his knowledge.

Jean clicks his tongue irritated. “I said I love you bro and… and Marco… and Sasha.” Jean trails off with the last two and Connie giggles at the good quality footage he’s getting. He posts it to his story and can’t resist and opens another video message. “Jean…Jean who else do you love huh?”

“(FN) I love her even though she’s with that dumbfuck….she’s cool sometimes.”

“Only sometimes? Jean who’s your best friend again?”

“(FN) idiotyouknowthis.” Jean jumbles his words together.

“You love her even though she’s with your arch nemesis?”

“Yeah she’sstillstupid tho.”  Connie laughs and posts the last video on his story.

Jean opens his eyes and see’s Connie by his feet looking at his phone. “Dude whateryoudoin?” Jean slurs and tries to sit up. 

“I’m texting Marco to see if he got in okay.” He answers quickly.

“Oh… fuck I need to piss.” Jean gets up and Connie walks to the door.

“Alright well my work here is done.  Laters man.” Connie does a two finger salute, locks the door and shuts the door behind  him.

**Your Pov**

You’re awoken to the sound of a toilet flushing and some stumbling coming from your en suite bathroom.

Your eyes struggle to open and you hear someone walking towards your bed and some shuffling, you panic for a quick second and your eyes snap open. You sit up and see Jean dimly with the night light you had plugged in by your bathroom, shirtless and taking off his pants. His eyes are practically shut as he struggles with his belt. Your eyes widen and your stomach drops. Your heart starts racing for a few seconds and you’re confused as to why you react so flustered.

“Jean what the fuck?” You say out loud your voice hoarse from sleep.

“I know I’mlatesorry, sorry, I was…I’m fucking trashed babe.” Jean snorts and shoves his pants down leaving him in his boxers.

You furrow your eyebrows taken aback. _Had you heard correctly?_

“Jean go sleep on the couch idiot. I’m not dealing with you right now.”

He does the complete opposite and pulls the covers up so he could climb in.

“Your bed issocomfortable tho.” He lays his head close to your side and you become uncomfortable at his proximity and his state of undress.

You’re still sitting up and feel irritated at being woken up. You look at the clock and realize its 4 in the morning. You sigh and grab your pillow and walk to your closet for a blanket. _Guess I’ll be on the couch tonight_. You frown and make your way to your couch.  The last thing you hear is Jean snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a foreshadow, Mikasa's favorite song is 'Voices Carry' by 'Til Tuesday


	10. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean just like realizes stuff, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I now have a clearer idea of where I want to take this story. I had put it off so long I didn't know exactly how to follow it up from the last chapter. I feel motivated but the timing is iffy at the moment with so much going on irl. I really want to move the story along I feel like it's going by way to slow so sorry if it seems totally rushed. I'm trying to be as consistent as possible I promise.

You were having a strange dream about a talking dog when your phone woke you up.  Your eyes open slowly and you groan, the morning light streaming through your blinds. The dust particles floating in the rays reminding you that your place needs a deep cleaning. You stretch out your hand towards the coffee table next to you, and reach for your phone. Your eyes were still hooded with sleep when you see Eren’s name blurrily on your screen. You widen and shut your eyes to focus them and open his texts.

**Eren <3: Hey can I come over this morning? I really need to talk to you.**

**Eren <3: I’m sorry I know it’s really early but it’s really important.**

**Eren <3: Are you up?**

You felt your stomach flip for some reason. The ‘ I really need to talk to you’ part made you nervous and your anxiousness made you sit up and bite your thumbnail worriedly. You sigh and write out your response.

**FN: I just woke up, yeah come over. Hope everything is okay.**

He replies within 20 seconds.

**Eren <3: I’ll explain when I get there. I’ll be there in 10 to 15 mins.**

You furrow your brows. Really doesn’t make you feel any better when he can’t explain through text.  Your mind naturally starts assuming and jumping to conclusions.

Is he regretting yesterday? Regretting the whole thing? But why all of a sudden? He seemed into you. Had he lied? Maybe actually dating was too much pressure for him? Is his family okay? His friends? Now you were having distressed thoughts.  

**FN: Ok.**

“Ugh Eren it’s too early to leave me swimming in my own head.” You croak, voice sleep ridden, and you walk towards your restroom to brush your teeth.

You hear Jean snoring before you even walk into your room. He’s sleeping like a big baby, on his stomach with his arm hanging off the side of the bed.  You roll your eyes and turn your bathroom light on. You pee, brush your teeth, wash your face and tie your bird nest mess of hair into a messy bun atop your head. You see a drinking glass by your faucet and you remember Jean went drinking last night. _The idiot is gonna be dehydrated as hell._ Your good friend instincts kick in as you rinse the glass and fill it with water. You open your medicine cabinet and grab your little bottle of ibuprofen.

Once you’re done, you walk into your room, towards your night stand, and set the water and pills down. You glance at Jean and snort when his big ‘ol mouth is drooling onto your pillow. He’s doing your laundry today, you don’t care how hungover he is. You walk towards your dresser. Your over-sized, bleach stained pajama shirt isn’t something you want to greet Eren in. You pull out a bra, a plain shirt and some loose Jeans.  You cross your arms to pull your shirt off and drop it on the floor. You slip your bra on and fasten it behind you. There’s a knock on the door and your heart speeds up a bit. You look towards your door and quickly pull on the rest of your clothing. You’re buttoning your Jeans as you go to answer the door.

**Jean’s POV**

He doesn’t remember where he is when he becomes conscious.  His eyes open slightly. His throat felt like he swallowed a bucket of sand and his head felt like someone hit him with a bat. He squeezes his eyes together and can’t even groan when his vocal cords felt stiff. The room is dim thankfully, but his eyes still squint as they adjust and settle on the figure in front of him. _Your_ figure and he somehow manages to swallow through his cotton mouth when he see’s your bare back in noting but panties.  Time stops, the strangest feeling washes over him and he shuts his eyes again, squeezing them tightly, thinking he was just dreaming or hallucinating. He hears shuffling so he knows he’s kinda awake, his body feels heavy and still asleep. He opens his eyes again and you’re pulling up your pants when there’s a knock on the door. You walk out of the room and towards the front door.

Jean feels a wet stain on his face and he reaches to wipe it.

“Uggghhhhh.” He groans. He flips over onto his back and throws his arm over his face. He can’t un-see it. _Your ass_. Your butt cheeks peeking out from under the black fabric.   _When did you have an ass?_ Why did it surprise him? He felt ridiculously stupid. “Shiiiit.” He tries thinking of anything else, Connie’s bald head, Sasha’s face when she’s eating wings, Marco’s weird shaped freckle. He contemplates going back to sleep, his brain isn’t complying however and his body is paying him back for all the dumb shit he’s ever done in his life. Never has he felt so utterly guilty. He’s been embarrassed sure, but never this guilt-ridden. After all its natural, he can’t control it sometimes, it’s an unpredictable thing but he knows as he looks down at the tent in his boxers, that he’s hit a new low.

**Your POV**

“Hey, I brought coffee.”Eren holds up the cardboard drink carrier up. “I was gonna bring breakfast but I wanted to ask what you were in the mood for?  We could go to Rose’s or make breakfast here, you know depending on your mood-“

“Eren, ok, first off slow down. Come in.” You move out of the way and close the door after him.  You could sense he was nervous and that made you even more nervous.

You clear your throat and lead him to the couch. He follows you and he sits down once you grab the drinks from him and place them on your coffee table. You notice there was 3 cup.

“Who’s the 3rd one for?”

  
“Oh I brought one for Jean. Is he here?”

Your eyes widen briefly.  “Yeah. He’s asleep.” You nod towards your room.

Eren furrows his brows at that. “He…he slept in your room?” He looks put off and you sigh.

“Yeah…he was drunk last night and knocked out in my room. I slept on the couch. Hence the blankets.” You say as if it were the most obvious thing and you pull the blanket up for emphasis.

“Oh. Cool.” He looks at you and you notice his knee bouncing up and down.

“Well don’t leave me in suspense. What’s wrong?”

He takes a breath and exhales.

“Right…well…I got a call this morning about a really great opportunity at work. I didn’t think I was gonna get it honestly. Lots of people within the company were interviewed, they usually go with people who’ve had more experience and I’ve only been there for 2 years but I got it! They’re sending me to Japan to photograph the scenery, Tokyo night life and all that. It’s my first real big project.”

You grin and embrace Eren. “Oh my gosh that's so fucking great! That’s so exciting, I’m excited for you.” The way his face lit up as he was telling you made your heart swell. He was adorable and you-

“...But I’m leaving tomorrow.” His words are mumbled against your shoulder.  Still, you knew you heard him right. Your eyes widen and you push him away softly, your hands still on his shoulders.

“What? Are you serious? For how long?” Your expression falls.

“For a month and I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean for this to happen now. It’s bad timming-“ You heart drops.

“Really bad timing, I mean what about us… we might as well break up right now.” Your eyes water and your emotions are a mix of anger and sadness.

“No! What if you come with me. I’ll pay for your ticket…we can go together and-“

“Eren I can’t go to Japan, I can’t just drop everything and run off.  I’ve got bills, work, expenses, my birthday…you’re not gonna be here for my birthday.” You start crying suddenly and  part of you wants to slap yourself and slap him. He had to tell you this while your hormones were all out of wack. Your cramps were reminding you of your little gift from yesterday.

“Shit! Shit.. don’t cry aww ...no look” He grabs the back of your head and leans your face on his chest. He lays his chin on top of your head.

“We’ll be fine (FN), it’s just a month it’ll fly by I promise.”

You sniffle and talk through gross sobbing. “How can you promise that? You’re not the one who’s gonna be stuck here waiting. I had a boyfriend for less than  _one_ day, jeez I’m pathetic.” You mumble into his shirt and Eren kisses the top of your head and rubs your back as you cry.

“Don’t say that, it’s not your fault. And I’m still your boyfriend; we’ll figure it out together I promise. We can call each other every night and video chat. Think of it as a test of true love?” He says almost unsure of himself.

You snort at that last part and sit upright to look him in the face, your eyebrows furrowed. “Test of true love? That’s hilarious.”

Eren grimaces. “Yeah I- I didn’t know what else to say I….wanted to spend all of today with you which is why I came here so early.”

“Well you could have just said that.” You giggle. He brings his thumb to your cheek and rubs the streaks of tears away.

“I’m sorry, again I didn’t expect this to happen so quick.”

You sigh. “I know I know.  I’m still happy that you’re doing this but ugh it’s just so soon you know. We barely went on our first date less than 24 hours ago.” You pout and play with the collar of his shirt.

“What if I fly you out for your birthday?” Eren asks suddenly.

You look up at him. “You really think Sasha is gonna let you take me away without facing her wrath?”

“Shit she’s planning your birthday again?” Eren plays with a strand of hair on the side of your face.

“Yeah she gets intense about those things, remember my 18th?”

He chuckles. “Oh yeah you wanted to go to overseas and she threatened to throw your passport in the ocean.”

You sigh. “It’s inevitable.”

He leans in to kiss your forehead. “One day we’ll go together though. I’ll make sure of it.”

You smile. “I’ll hold you to it, Jaeger.” You peck his lips and he smiles against yours.

“Weee should really head out,  we officially have,” He looks at his wrist watch. “15 hours left together. “

You frown. “Why do you have to say it like that?”

He smiles apologetically and stands, reaching for your hand. You take it and you remember the coffee that remained unattended.

“Before we leave let me tell Jean there’s coffee. He’ll definitely need it.” Eren nods and you walk towards your room. Jean isn’t on the bed and you notice the water glass is empty.

You hear the shower running in the bathroom and you go over to it.

You knock loudly. “Hey Jean! There’s coffee on the coffee table! Help yourself!”

“Alrightthanks!” He rushes out and you walk back towards Eren for your last day together, before his trip.

 

**Jean’s POV**

_Please go away please go away please go away._ He’s talking to his boner in his head. He feels crazy. He doesn’t want to touch it, yet his body is willing him to do just that.  He swallows and shuts his eyes. He imagines Mikasa, and all the times that they showered together.  The water dripping down her pale skin. He reaches for his cock and he slowly strokes himself. Mikasa’s black hair dripping wet and stuck to her face, her eyes closed, her mouth parted as he takes her from behin-

“Hey Jean! There’s coffee on the coffee table! Help yourself!”

It’s literally like a record player scratch went off in his head.

“Alrightthanks!” He rushes out and is beyond grateful he didn’t stutter. You leave and he huffs and continues where he left off. Imagining Mikasa is always the safest bet. He's thankful she left him with lots of material to work with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chap is so short! Will have the next one sooner than last time! T.T  
> Totally inspired by the Violent Femmes 'Add it up' and 'Promise'


	11. All We Ever Wanted Was Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean poor baby is going through hard times, Eren is a cutie who's off doing his own thing, reader is just dealing with shit same old same old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Seriously did not think I would take this long! T.T I'll be honest I have moments where I fall out of love with this story, then inspo will hit randomly and I realize its painful to leave it unfinished so like always thanks for bearing with me.

It’s 2:43am when you realize Eren had gotten to your place over 30 minutes ago.  You’d been sitting in his car, in front of your apartment complex making out and talking. You were doing much more of the latter.

You pull away from his lips and wipe the corners of your mouth. “Jeez you need to go. Your flight is in less than 4 hours.” You say breathlessly.

He just shrugs. “I can sleep on the plane. No biggie.” He reaches for your face again, fingers gently holding each side and he presses his lips against yours once again.

You chuckle and let him deepen the kiss, shutting your eyes. One of his hands moves to the upper back of your neck tangling in your hair. Yours come up to wrap loosely around his neck. He opens his mouth, tongue finding yours as he angles his head opposite yours and brings your body closer to his with his other hand, firm and strong.  

His hands lower down your back slowly. His fingers skim the edge of your top then disappear underneath, warm fingers caressing your lower back and glidding upwards. His fingers stop at the edge of your bra. Your hands come up to his chocolate locks and disappear in his tousled hair. 

 A hard knock to Erens driver side window startles the both of you away from each other. “GET A FUCKING ROOM! BAHAHAHAHA!” 

Eren and you let go of each other and your eyes widen as you realize a bloodied and beat up Jean stumbles away laughing and tripping over his own feet, Connie holding him on one side, and Marco trailing behind them, keys in hand. Eren lowers his window and gawks after Connie and Jean in equal disbelief as you.

Marco looks over at you two in the car looking apologetic and embarrassed. “Sorry guys. He got really fucked up tonight. In more ways than one.” He sighs and walks after the guys. 

Eren huffs, running his hand through his hair. “Damn.”

You’re in shock first off and you quickly unbuckle your seat belt and reach for your things.

“What the fuck did the idiot get himself into?” You sigh loudly and turn to Eren.

“You want me to come with? He looked pretty bad.” Eren asks, his concerned tone throwing you off.

“N-no I got it. Go home and rest up okay?” You peck his lips sweetly and smile.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping-“

“I have Marco and Connie there don’t worry. I’ve held you up long enough.” You chuckle softly.

“It’s never long enough with you honestly.”

“Oh jeez, you cheese ball.” You smile and he returns the chaste kiss.

“I’ll call you tomorrow when I land okay?”

“You better. Have a safe trip. Send lots of pics.” You kiss his cheek and open his car door. You grab your bags and climb out. You shut the door and wave him off. He drives off and that’s when you sprint towards your apartment

The boys left your door unlocked and you shut it and throw your shopping  bags by the door and see Connie handing Marco an icepack from your freezer. You gasp and all of them turn to you. You swallow a lump in your throat when you see Jean’s face. He had two huge bruises on the left side of his face. One was covering his left eye and part of his temple. Inarguably an ugly and painful looking black eye, a mix of reds and dark purples showing underneath his pale skin.  The other bruise was on his cheek, smaller than the one on his eye but just as colorful. His nose had crusty dried up blood around his nostril and was smeared all over his upper lip. Marco places the cold pack as gently as he can on Jeans fucked up eye.

“OW! FUUUCK!” Jean winces and moves away from Marco.

“So someone mind explaining what the fuck happened?!” You inquire bluntly, hands on your hips.

“(FN)! Fuck (FN) …..I’m traaashed! I- I fucking wanted to murder this dude, I swear I would’ve! If he’d…If-If I-“

“He got into a fight with some fuckface juice head, dude was huge. Jean had no chance.” Connie interrupts him.

“HEY! I heard that you FUCKFACE!” Jean slurs and tries getting up but Marco easily keeps him from getting up.

You roll your eyes and look at Connie to continue.

“So Jean wandered off by himself most of the night. I spotted him trying to pick up this chick, he was buying her drinks all night, he was doing shots with her at the bar, and they looked really into each other from what I could see. Marco and I were getting drinks when we saw this big ass guy with two other big ass friends of his behind him. The main one pulled the girl away roughly. Jean yells at juice-head to fuck off and shoves the guy, the guy throws the first punch, Jean stumbles back and all hell broke loose. Jean stands and manages to land a few punches to the guys face, that’s when me and Marco run towards them and hold Jean back. We’re all yelling; security comes and kicks us all out.” Connie pauses when Marco struggles to ice Jean’s face and Jean falls on his side off the edge of the couch and groans.  Marco sighs and helps him up. Connie continues.

“Oh I had to call Sasha to meet us outside since she was still dancing. We’re outside trying to talk Jean out of going after the juicehead, and we see the chick is being dragged away by the fuck face again, she’s yelling and hollering so Jean runs after them and we run after him and he pushes the guy again they’re fucking going at it, Jean’s on  the floor,  we hear the cops and that’s when the guys big ass friends pull him off Jean. Marco grabs Jean and Sasha grabs the girl who was pretty trashed herself and we book it to Marco’s car. Eventually the girl's friends call her, they had no idea where she was at and they meet us in the parking lot. Turns out the guy was the girls ex and she had a restraining order against him cuz he’s a psycho with anger issues and they thanked us and left.”

You shut your eyes and process what Connie just told you.

“Holy fuck you guys.” You shake your head and walk over to Jean who isn’t letting Marco ice his face.

“Here give it to me, mind grabbing me rubbing alcohol and a wash cloth? Alcohol is in the bathroom, medicine cabinet. ” Marco nods then stands and walks to your room grab what you asked for.

“Where’s Sasha?” You ask Connie as you press the softened ice pack on Jean’s face.

“Fuck! OW! Stop!” Jean swats your hand away and you grab his wrists firmly.

“She’s in the car, we left the emergency lights on.”

“Jean… I’m just gonna ice your face…you’ll thank me tomorrow okay?”

“Fuck that! Don’t-“ Your neighbor from downstairs hits his ceiling, also the bottom of your floor, and you cringe.

“SHHH Jean  see you woke up Mr. Laney please just listen!” You whisper harshly.

Marco hands you the bottle and rag. You make Jean lean his head back over the top of the couch and grab his hand and make him hold the pack to his face.

You pour the alcohol onto the rag and clean the blood off his nose and face.

He shuts his good eye and winces but doesn’t say anything.  At least he was listening and calming down.

“You guys can head home if you want. You okay to drive?”

“Yeah I’m good.” Connie assures and Marco nods.

“I’m pretty sure we got sober as soon as we got kicked out of the club.”

Connie laughs and you snort. “Get home safe guys. And thanks for bringing Jean home… well almost in one piece.”

They chuckle. Connie’s phone rings. “There’s Sasha.” He answers and lets her know everything’s okay.

 Marco sighs“ We tried, it’s been a long night. Jean's lucky he's got you.” Marco walks with Connie towards your door

You smile. “Damn right. Sleep tight, freckles.”

“Oh you better believe it.” He says tiredly.

“Goodnight.” Connie gives a peace sign, other hand in pocket and Marco waves.

“G’night. ” They walk out of your apartment and shut your door. You quickly walk to lock it properly and walk back to Jean who’s groaning.

“What, what’s wrong?” You ask as you approach him again.

“W-water.” He strains and you walk to your fridge and grab a water bottle. You open it and hand it to him but he doesn’t lift his hand. You sigh and bring the bottle to his lips. He takes two big sips and chokes a little bit. You pat his back as he leans forward and coughs.

“Fuuuck. Everything’s spinning.” He leans back on the couch and shuts his eyes.

“Yeah that happens when you take shot after shot trying to impress girls.” You say idly placing the cold pack back on his face.

“UGHH. It-it wasn’t to impressanyone.” He mumbles.

“Sure Jean, you act like I haven’t known you for years. We use to go clubbing like almost every Saturday remember? You use to buy shots for the girls you wanted to go home with, which almost always backfired when you both would get too fucked up to function.”

“Pffffft that was then. That was…a long ass time ago.”

“You’re right. It was, but you know what they say, old habits die hard.”

“I-I just wanted to forget for one night.” He mumbles, eyes still closed.

You cock your head to the side in confusion. “ Forget about what?”

“J-just EVERYTHING!”

“Shhhh, okay, okay….elaborate.”

“Justfuck… I’m…I’m a fuckin’ loser. I needed this but I’m regretting it cuz fuck everythingfeelslikeshit. My face is fucking numb. But my head fucking hurts. I just don’t want to feel anything.”Jean shoves your hand away harshly and the pack flies out of your hand.

You flinch at his force and you realize he’s feeling sentimental. Alcohol made him get like this sometimes. “That’s probably because of the ice. Trust me you’ll feel everything tomorrow morn-“

“No! No youdon’tgetit!” Jean looks at you, his eyes watery and hooded with drunkenness.

“Shhh okay Jean explain it to me.“You state calmly.

“I’m justafuckingloser. A loser who can’t get their shit together. Shit….I-I fucking suck!”

“You are not a loser and you don’t suck stop saying that.”

“I am though… I am. I lost my fucking job I lost my girlfriend and I lost to a fucking little dick juicehead! I-I”

  
“Wait, wait? You lost your job?” You interrupt. 

“Yes, the fucking studio called me earlier. They said…said they had to make some cuts to some of the staff.  See I’m a fucking shit artist too. Those rich pricks wanted someone famous. I mean whatever…they… they have the money but they can't draw for shit!  Fuck my life, fuck everything!” He leans forward, elbows on his knees, and  starts sobbing into his hands and your heart breaks instantly. You had no clue Jean was having such a hard time. You assumed it was already difficult with him losing Mikasa but everything else was news to you. Now you understood where he was mentally at the moment. You grab his arm and pull him towards you and embrace him.  He hides his face in the crook of your neck and you bring a hand to cradle his head to you. You swallow another lump in your throat wanting to cry with him but holding back for his sake.

You rub his back soothingly. “Shhh… it’s okay…it’s okay.  I got you. It’s gonna be okay Jean. You’re not a loser. Those are just setbacks and right now I know it feels like shit has hit the fan but give it time. You’re fucking talented I know you’ll get another job.  Those snobby assholes didn’t deserve you. I know they paid really well but I know you weren’t happy there. Something way better is gonna happen just give it time.”

“I don’t have time…that’s the thing.” He mumbles on your shoulder.

“What do you mean? You have some terminal disease I don’t know about?” You joke and you regret it afterward because what if.

“Noo I just…I can’t mooch off of you. I haven’t even paid you rent I’ll give you next week- I’ll give you-“

“Jean stop. Don’t worry about rent don’t worry about that shit. Get back on your feet. I’m telling you to give yourself time. It’s okay. Don’t worry about that. You’re like family to me, you know I’d do anything for you.”

Jean pulls away from you, his eyes are bloodshot, the bruising still hadn’t subsided, not even slightly. “Like family? Ugh don’t say that.” He looks down and scrunches up his nose.

You chuckle even though you’re confused. “Why not? It’s the truth-“

He shakes his head uncoordinatedly. “No..no not like family.”

You furrow your brows, smile disappearing. “What? You- you’d call me your sister when we were kids. What’s wrong with saying-“

“It just….it just we can’t …it doesn’t make any sense.” Jean mumbles, still looking down.

You’re aware Jean is drunk and sometimes you say nonsense when you’re drunk but you couldn’t deny that his words didn’t hurt your feelings.

“Why doesn’t it make sense?” You inquire, your voice calm and trying to mask that you were hurt.

“Because it just doesn’t! I don’t know! I don’t see you that way! I can’t !”

That hit a nerve. Your eyes water for some reason and you curse yourself for taking what he was saying so personal. He’s drunk. He doesn’t mean it. He’s being stupid.

“I think it’s time for bed.”You stand.

“(FN)…I..I’m…”

“I’m tired Jean. Rest up okay?” You walk towards your room to bring out the blankets and pillows for Jean.

You come back with blankets and pillows in your arms.

“Here.” Jean takes them slowly and you kneel to take Jean’s shoes off.

“I’ll…I’ll do it.” He leans down towards you and you bump his forehead with your head when you look back up. You wince and he groans.

“I’m sorry! You okay?” You reach for his forehead; he was grabbing it in pain.

“Shit! It’s like I’mcursedorsomething.” He mutters

“No, more like I’m really clumsy. Lemme see?” You furrow your brows and run your fingers over the bump forming on his forehead. He flinches and you can’t help but chuckle.

“It’s not fucking funny!” He whines and you laugh even more.

“It kind of is. I’m sorry.” You bite your lips and you look up at him.

His frown dissipates as your laughter spreads to him.

**Jean’s POV**

Slowly your laughter calms and you smile at him, eyes glossy, cheeks rosy, it was really warm in here he realizes.

He looks down at you and feels himself inching closer to you, only it’s not him, it feels like some force is pushing him forward. Impulse maybe, but part of him was playing dumb and part of him didn’t care.

“Are you okay? Are you gonna throw up?” Your eyes widen and you stand quickly running away to who knows where and Jean doesn’t realize how nauseous he actually felt.

“Uhn…” He covers his mouth as bile rises. You sprint back in time with the trash can from your bedroom and he heaves and vomits into the trash.

“OH fuck.” His voice is hoarse, eyes watery and his throat burns worse than when the tequila was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'All we ever wanted was everything' by Bauhaus <3


End file.
